Things Change
by crazydbzfan87
Summary: Well, this is it, I'm sure it's the end this time. read the other four before you read this ok, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Peace

THINGS CHANGE

A/N: Yes, it's another one, but this tine I'm SURE this is the end! If not…well, ok. But I'm pretty sure this'll be the end of my continuous…little…story so, yeah. I'm not good at beginning notes, give me a break! Anyway if you don't know what I'm talking about, read the other 4 stories that'll lead up to this. Ok? So, enjoy!

Chapter 1- Peace

It was a quiet morning in the human village. Some of the trees were bare; it was fall, almost winter. Everyone was asleep…or so they thought.

In one tent, a nice couple slept peacefully. But, little known to them, a shadow loomed over them. The person got closer…and closer…And they were so quiet, the woman didn't hear anything, but then her eyes were forced open…

"Mommy?"

…By two stubby little fingers…

"Mommy? Are you awake yet?" the voice was a little louder.

She pushed the hands away and turned over.

"MOOOOMMMY!"

She groaned and put a pillow to her face.

"**MOOOOMMMMYYYYY!!!!**"

Her husband groaned "KAT! Just play with kid already!" Kat sat up angrily and threw her pillow at him. "Ow! Hey!" he said as he to sat up. She frowned "Well if I have to wake up you do to, Mashiu!"

He groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. Kat sighed then slowly looked over at the little boy before her "…Well?" she said irritably. He smiled brightly "GOO MORNING!"

She sighed "…'Goo morning' to you to…Kenji, what are you doing up so early?"

"Well, I was gonna play with Takara, Orion and Matt, but Takara said to be like normal children and bother my parents!" he said innocently.

Kat smirked "Oh really. And Takara said this?" He nodded "Yep!" She made a mental note to get back at him. "Hey mum, wanna play tag? Huh, huh?!" he asked as he ran around her feet.

Kenji had a lot of energy, was a spitting image of his father, and could talk to animals so he took after both his parents. Kat smiled "Well I dunno- you're it!"

He laughed "HEY! That's not fair!"

"Well whinin' won't help you catch me!" she said behind her.

She wasn't really running, but was jogging just enough to stay out of his reach.

Kat wasn't like normal mothers in the village.

See, in the village, the mothers had work to do and merely watched as the children played with each other, Kat, on the other hand, loved to play and laugh with her son. She was also kind of protective of him and didn't trust many _humans_ with him.

When it looked like Kenji was about to give up, she 'tripped'. He gasped and with an excited look, he pounced on her "GOTTCHA!!" She laughed, "You sure did!"

He climbed on her back when she stopped laughing. Kenji looked questioningly at her "…What?" Kat set him down, looked around and whispered, "…Did you hear that?"

He lowered his voice to "Hear what?" She slowly looked down at him "…It sounded…like…THE TICKLE MONSTER!!!" He screamed in delight and tried to crawl away as Kat tickled him mercilessly.

"NOOO! HAHAHA…STOP! HAHAHAHA!"

She laughed as he thrashed around "Give up?" He struggled to say "OK! HAHAHA…I-I, HAHAHA, I SURRENDUR! HAHAHA…ha…ha…" Kat smirked "Ok then."

As soon as he caught his breath though, Kenji pounced on her and tickled her! She laughed "HAHA! HEY, HAHA, THAT'S CHEATING!!! HAHAHA! I GIVE UP, I GIVE UP!!!"

He grinned and let her up. She sighed "Ha, ha…ahhh…well, all that running made you smelly! I think it's time for a ba-" But he was gone before she'd even said 'bath'.

Kat looked around "Hm? Kenji?"

---

He quickly ran to the wolves, who were now fully awake. "Well, well, if it isn't the littlest meat-sack of the pack…" Takara said when he finished his water.

Matt smiled "Hey kiddo, what'cha ya runnin' from?" He panted, trying to catch his breath "Mom…chase…BATH!" Takara chuckled "Wow, he's not making much sense, sounds like the humans have finally taught him their language!"

All three of the wolves howled with laughter (Pun not intended).

Kenji looked confused, but smiled "I dunno what'chur talkin' 'bout! Hi guys, mind if I stay here with ya for a while? Mom's tryin' to give me a bath!"

Matt smiled "Not at all! It's always nice to have you around, almost like havin' little brother mess with again!" Kenji looked at Orion "Orion, can you tell me more about the pictures the stars make?"

He chuckled "No child, the sun is up now, I'll tell you more when the moon is high. At least someone likes to hear my wisdom…"

Takara scoffed as he scratched the side of his face "Whatever! Talkin' about little dots in the sky, big deal!"

Kenji shook his head "He doesn't just tell me 'bout the stars! He tells me 'bout the way all lives is con-c-coo…"

Orion smiled "Connected…" He nodded "YEAH! That word! 'Bout the earth, the sun and the moon! All kinds a stuff! It's really cool!"

Orion beamed with pride "You have a thirst for knowledge young one. It pleases me to know I can help…those other 2 though…they could learn a lot from you!"

Matt sat up "What? Me to?" Kenji smiled "My favorite one's 'bout the sun and wind! Tell that story again!" He sat right in front and stared at Orion, ready to hang on his every word.

Orion smiled "Well, I usually teach you at sundown…"

"But I already know it! So, you're not teachin' me, just tellin'!" Kenji pouted. Orion held his head up but looked down at him "Weeell…I don't know…I mean, you do know the story…"

Kenji sniffled "Yeah, but you always make the story better 'cuz you use the big voices!"

"Oh…well, alright!" Orion said, earning a smile and a clap from Kenji. Matt sat down next to Kenji and although Takara tried not to care, he listened to.

Orion cleared his throat "Ok. Well, one day, the northern wind said 'I am the strongest in the land!' but the sun disagreed. So, to see who was the strongest, they decided to use their powers on a human. It was winter, so he wore a lot of fur. The sun said 'Who ever can get the human's furs off him is the strongest!' The wind went first and blew at with human with all his might! But the harder he blew, the tighter the human held the furs to himself. The sun went next, but instead of blowing, he shined down on the human. Slowly, the human released his furs, then the sun shone as bright as it could. Finally, the human threw off the furs because it was just to hot to keep them on and the sun was stronger."

Takara frowned "But it wasn't his fur! That doesn't count!" Orion frowned "THAT'S…(sigh)…that's not the point of the story! What is the lesson? Anyone?"

For a long time, Matt and Takara thought.

Orion glared at them both "…No? Kenji, do you remember?" He smiled "Oh, Oh! I know! I know! It's that, pa-pe-purrr…" Orion chuckled "Persuasion…"

Kenji nodded "YEAH! Yeah, peraisin (Orion chuckled) works better then forces!" Orion smiled "Yes, persuasion always works better then force."

Matt smirked "Man Orion! You sure are teachin' him a lot! Why, I bet he even knows how old he is to!" Kenji looked at his hand, then held it up "I'm…uh…THIS many!"

Matt smirked "Well smart-pants, are you so smart you don't think of playing?" Kenji smiled "Nuh-ha! I wanna play!!" Matt grinned "Ok, lets play...mutant meat-sack from past the mountains!"

---

Not far away, Kat watch as Kenji played with Matt. She smiled, but her smile slowly fell to a frown. Suddenly two arms wrapped themselves around her and Mashiu rested his head on her shoulder.

"Hey…you ok?" He said slowly.

She nodded "Hm…he's just growing up to fast…"

Mashiu nodded "Yes, it won't be long before he has to take his manhood test at this rate."

She still frowned "Hn…"

"…What?" he said slowly.

She sighed, "It's nothing, it's just…for some reason, more lately then ever, I keep thinking about what had happened…you know…"

Mashiu suddenly had a grave look "Yes…how can I forget…"

_-Flashback-_

_The village was at peace._

_Kat smiled as she held the small infant in her arms. __He could barely open his eyes, but every time he moved, she would gasp and smile wider._

_Mashiu walked in the tent "Hey there." __She smiled, "Mashiu, he's such a beautiful child…" __He leaned over her shoulder and looked at him "Yeah…he truly is…"_

_Suddenly there was screaming from outside. __One of the tribesmen ran inside the tent "Mashiu! It's bad, really bad!" __Mashiu stood up "What is it? What's going on?!"_

_He panted "Sir, I don't know anyway to say this but…he-HE'S back!"_

_Mashiu's eyes narrowed "I see…Kat stay here!"_

_She watched as they both ran out._

_Now, you know Kat was never one to listen to orders, not even from her own husband. __She bundled up the baby more then she did herself before running outside._

_Mashiu frowned "YOU! What do YOU want here!? I warned you never to come back!"_

"_Hm, what? I can't come to see my little 'grandson'… Kenji, wasn't it?" the voice said._

_Mashiu growled, "My son is none of your concern Harni! Now leave!" __He glanced behind him, directly at Kat "Ah, there he is now." __Kat held the bundle closer to her._

_Mashiu frowned "KATRIUNA! I told you to stay inside!"_

_Harni smirked "Hm, you should've known she wouldn't listened. She never does! Even at the sake of her own child! She's a wild one, it'd be best to-"_

_Mashiu threw the spear in his hands at him, "SHUT UP! No one asked you!"_

_Harni jumped back and it landed in the snow, just missing his feet "Temper, temper! Hopefully the child doesn't inherit THAT from you! Oh relax, I have no need for the child…yet…"_

_Someone threw Mashiu another spear and he ran at Harni "You won't ever see him!"_

_But Harni was a step ahead, since it was winter he made a large 'snowball' (more like snowboulder!) He ran a little ahead, up a hill, then pushed it down._

_All the tribesmen were stuck in the snowball as it rolled. __Harni took one last glance back. __His dark black eyes bored into Kat's light brown ones, which caused her to gasp and run back in the tent._

_He smirked and ran off, before they could get out of the snow._

_-Flashback ends-_

Kat shivered at the memory "Mashiu, what if he comes ba-"

"He won't come back. If he does, I'll kill him…" Mashiu said sternly.

Kat bit her lip "I don't know…that look he gave me…I mean, what would he want with our son? What would he gain?"

"Anything he wants. He would have Kenji's life in his hands, he could do anything he pleases…" Mashiu spat, like the words were bitter in his mouth. Kat hugged him tightly "I'm scared."

He hugged her back "It'll be fine, he won't get anywhere near you." She sighed then looked back to were Kenji was playing with Matt "No, it's Kenji I'm worried for..."

---

Matt ran around with him on his back "GAH! HELP! A MUTANT CREATURE IS STUCK ON MY BACK!"

Kenji laughed "ROOOAR! HAHA!" Matt fell down "NOOO! I am beaten! Ah!" Kenji laughed, "That was fun!"

Matt sighed "Yeah…you know, my brother was never good with kids…I wonder how that guy is…if he ever got the kid back to his home…"

Kenji looked at him funny "Huh?"

Matt shook his head "What? Oh, nothing…just…talkin' to myself."

Meanwhile, far, far, far away…

"AH! GET OFF!"

Little tiger cubs played on the back of Greg. He frowned "I said get off! You furry little…" They groaned, "Come on Uncle Greg! Play with us!"

Greg frowned "How about we play the 'run before angry wolf eats the little kittens' game?"

"How do you play?" they asked together. He smirked "LIKE THIS!" They all screamed and ran as Greg chased them about.

Nuto shook his head and laughed "That's Greg for ya…" Kira nodded "Yes, ahhh. This really is a nice place to live…"

Have nothing more to do, they both decided to just walk around, say good morning to everyone.

Kim walked by with a few fish "Well, well. Good morning you two, planning on giving me grandchildren anytime soon Nuto?" Nuto frowned "Mom! That's not…very polite."

Kira giggled, "It's fine Nuto. I don't mind."

"I'm just saying. I mean, it's not like I'm getting any younger, and neither are you two for that matter!" she said. Nuto frowned "_Moth-er!_ Will you stop pressuring us!? Isn't it enough that Zina and Kiya have young?"

"But I want to see all my grandchildren before I die!" Kim said. He groaned "Mom, your not gonna die this second!" Kim shrugged "You never know. I mean, even Sid's managed to have two! SID! Sid, remember? SID!!"

Nuto groaned, "Kira, I'm so sorry."

She laughed "No, no! It's ok, I think it's kind of funny!"

"Well, you won't think it's funny when you're to old to have children…" she muttered.

Nuto frowned "MOM!"

Kira giggled and thought, "_This, is peace…hm, five years…maybe I can finally be at peace…_"

She laughed to herself as Nuto and his mother bickered.

Ok, that's my first chapter! Heh, heh, sorry I made their part so short, but they don't really get in the story till later. If any of you are wondering, I sorta based Kim off my grandma at that part. See, she was kinda like that with my parents because they didn't have children the second they back from their honeymoon, least that's what my mom says! So, whaddya think so far? Is it good? To long? Let me know! D


	2. Chapter 2 it never lasts

**THINGS CHANGE**

A/N: HIII! Sorry, I haven't update in a while. I haven't gotten to get on the net lately, thank you the 2 people who reviewed! I hope everyone else who reads reviews after this chapter so here it is, enjoy!

Chapter 2- it never lasts (this title refers to the last one)

The next day, Kenji was once again, the first person to wake up, even before the sun. He shook Kat "Mom? Hey mom, wake up!" She rolled over "Ugh, Kenji, mommy's tired, go play with Matt."

He sighed, "Well, ok…"

Excitedly, he ran outside and to where the wolves were tied up.

Kenji smiled "HEY GUYS!" Takara groaned "Not him again!" Kenji sat next to Orion "Hey! Wake up, let's play!" Orion turned "I'm to old to play."

"But daddy says you're the best hunter they gots!" Kenji huffed. He shook his head "No, why not ask Matt…" Kenji ran to Matt "MATT, MATT! Come on Matt! Play with me!" Matt opened one eye "Wha?"

Kenji held his little hands together as his eyes watered and his lip trembled "…Pllllease?" Matt closed his eyes tightly and groaned, "Why'd I ever show you that?" Kenji jumped up "So you will?!"

"Hm…I suppose so…" Matt yawned as he stretched.

He grinned "YAAAAY! Ah…"

Matt eyed him "What?"

"My throat's dry!" he said.

"Probably cuz you've been yellin' so much!" Takara muttered. Matt glared at him "…Well, you could have some of our water." He pushed the bowl to Kenji. But Kenji gagged "EWWW! NO! You guys put your tongues in it! Gross! Can you take me to the water place?"

Matt sighed "Fine! Picky little brat..." Kenji undid the rope, and held it as he hopped on his back "Ok Matt, let's go!" Matt sighed and limped to the waterhole.

For a while, the walk was peaceful, nice…but then…

As soon as the camp was out of view, Matt heard a noise. "…What was that?" he said, turning sharply and causing Kenji to fall off his back. Kenji rubbed his backside and looked around "What?"

Matt's eyes narrowed, looked around and he whispered, "…Did you hear that?" Kenji lowered his voice to "Is it the tickle monster?" Matt stared at him "The what?" He grinned and pounced "TICKLE MONSTER!"

"HEY! Kid get off, this is serious!" he yelled, pushing Kenji off.

Kenji looked down.

No one ever really yelled at him like that before.

"Gee, I…I'm-I'm sorry Matt…" he sniffled. Matt glanced around "Forget it." Kenji sniffled still "You-ya didn't have to…(sniffle) sound so mean…(sniffle)…" For the first time Matt looked at him "Wha? Oh! Oh…oh, hey. I…I'm sor- no, no don't do that!"

Tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey. Come on kid! Don't…don't cry! I'm, I'm sorry!" he said.

But his little body started trembling.

Matt swallowed hard "Hey kid, don't!"

Suddenly he started bawling "WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!! YOU'RE SO MEAN MATT! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" and ran to the waterhole.

"No wait! Come on!" he said, limping as fast as he could.

He growled and thought, "_Damn saber! He may still be a kid, but with this limp he could easily out run me!_" (Hey if anyone forgot he got that limp 'cuz a saber immobolized his leg, ok, just letting you know.)

Kenji ran crying the entire way and when he got to the waterhole he sat by the water. He sniffled "Mean old Matt! (Sniffle!)…It…it wasn't my fault! (Hic) I…I even didn't know! Boohoo, boohoo!" he had his hands over his eyes.

For a while he just cried, but then he heard a deep voice.

"Aw, you poor baby? Soo, what's a little kid like you doin' out here and all...alone?" it said in mock sympathy.

But Kenji couldn't tell. He looked up and wiped his eyes "Wh-who's there? My mommy told me not to-to talk to strangers!" The voice laughed, "I'm no stranger, Kenji!" He gasped and thought, "_How does this man know my name?_"

"Well…ok, if y-you're not a stranger, come were I can see you!" he shouted.

The voice chuckled "Hm, well, alright. But remember...you asked me to."

It happened so fast, Kenji hardly saw the man jump down from a tree. He jumped and stuck his spearhead in the ground, so as not to frighten Kenji.

For a while, they both just stood there.

Kenji swallowed hard "…If…if you're not a stranger, how come I've never met you before!?" he asked, forcing his chest out bravley, though his legs were shaking uncontrollable and his face was etched with fear.

The man smirked "No need to act brave around me little man. We met a long time ago. Longer then you can remember actually...you couldn't even walk! I'm your grandfather, my name is Harni."

"Har-ni? Hm, that's a weird name grandpa! Grandpa! Oh, I like that! So you're my grandpa?" he asked happily, all fear seemed to have melted.

He nodded "Yes. But sadly, I've been gone for a long time. I haven't gotten to see you, why don't you tell me about yourself."

"_Oh, he seems nice...maybe this man wasn't so bad after all._" He thought then smiled "Ok!"

Matt still limped as fast as he could. Panting, he finally made it around the bush.

Kenji stopped in mid-sentance and looked up at the sound "LOOK! There's Matt now!"

Matt gasped "YOU! Kenji get over here, quick!"

To his shock, Kenji didn't come. In fact, he stood where he was with his arms crossed and a frown firmly in place.

"What do you think you're doing?! Get over here now!" he said.

Kenji frowned and looked up at Harni "SEE! He's doing it again!"

Harni looked at him and an evil smirk appeared on his face "_Ah, so he DOES have the gift! Excellent…_"

Matt growled "What're you talking about?! Get away from that man!"

Kenji crossed his arms and yelled "NO!" Matt stumbled back "What'd you say?"

"I said NO! You keep yelling at me and sounding mean!" Kenji said, sniffling slightly.

Matt gapped "You…Kid, this is NO time for this!"

But Kenji stood his ground, held his head up and his nose high.

Matt groaned "_Great! He has no idea what danger his in! How do I get him to come?!…Um…(gasp!) Wait!_"

'_Yes, persuasion always works better then force.'_ Orion's words suddenly echoed in his mind. His eyes widened "_That's it!_" Matt looked up "Kenji…I'm sorry…please, we have to go home, please…"

Kenji still had his head up but glanced at Matt "…You promise not to yell no more?" Matt nodded "I give you my word, now come on…hurry." Slowly, Kenji smiled and walked to him "Well…ok, bye grandpa, nice meeting you!"

Matt sighed "Phew…wait…KENJI, LOOK OUT!"

Kenji's head tilted "Huh? Ah…"

Before he could turn, Harni hit him in the back of his head and everything went black for Kenji. Harni grabbed Kenji by the back of his shirt before he hit the ground. He chuckled "Sorry kid, you ain't goin' nowhere..."

Matt gasped "KENJI! GRRR! YOU LET HIM GO!!" And with that said, he blindly ran at Harni. Harni laughed harshly "Hey now! I was your master once! Now, if you don't settle down, I'll have to hurt ya…"

Matt barked and bit his foot.

"Ah! I said SETTLE DOWN!" he yelled.

Matt yelped in pain when Harni kicked him down.

"Aww, if only you could use your other leg…you know, you were a good huntin' dog before. I honestly would've had you killed but that little…hm, well, it seems it was a mistake to keep you alive…" he muttered.

Matt slowly tried to stand but Harni kicked him down again. "What? What are you gonna do? Even if I actually let you up just what would you intend to do?" Harni laughed harshly. Matt couldn't understand him, but if he did, he'd agree.

"Agh…what am I gonna do? He's too strong! I-I can't beat him alone! Must get help…TAKARA! ORION! SOMEONE! HELP ME!" he howled as loud as he could.

At the camp…

Orion gasped and sat up, completely awake "Takara?"

Takara grumbled.

"Takara, get up!" he said sternly.

He groaned "WHAT?!"

"Did you hear it?" Orion asked, looking around.

Takara glared at him "…No…"

Orion stood up "It's the boys…I think they're in trouble…"

Takara scoffed "Whatever."

"I'M SERIOUS!" he shouted.

Takara frowned "FINE! Go follow them, if anything's wrong call, ok?! Stupid kid, getting up before the sun…"

Orion frowned "…Fine…"

He quickly ran to the waterhole.

---

Harni laughed "Hahaha! Of course! Calling for help! You make me sick..."

Matt panted, "Please help…(sigh) who am I kidding? I can't beat him! But…the kid…I…(groan!) I can't let the kid down!" He ran and clamped his teeth down on Harni's arm, swearing to himself not to let go.

"ARGH! BAD DOG!" he yelled. He put Kenji down, grabbed a stick and started hitting Matt with it.

Matt's eyes watered "_If it hurts, bite down harder!_" He dug his teeth deeper, drawing lots of blood.

"RRRRAAAAAGHHHH!" Harni yelled, hitting him harder still.

Matt felt his vision going, his grip loosening "_I-I can't hold on…_" With a pained whimper, he let go, only to have Harni kick him in the face. Harni growled and picked up his spear "I should've done this when you became useless!"

One of his eyes was already forced shut Matt just closed the other, preparing for the blow. Just as he was about to stab Matt, Orion jumped on his back. "AAAAH!!!" Matt opened his eye "Orion?"

Harni backed into a tree and Orion fell to the ground with a yelp, he took this time to run to his spear.

Matt gasped "Orion!"

Orion shook it off, stood up and glanced at him "Matt, are you ok to move?" Matt looked at his legs "Well I-" Orion glared at Harni "There's not much time, get the kid and go now!"

Harni smirked "Oh yes, I remember you…still good after all these years, eh boy?"

Orion growled "I can hold him off, but only for so long…GO!"

Matt swallowed hard, but found his legs wouldn't move.

Harni sighed, "It's a shame…hate to kill such a great hunter!" But in lifting up his spear, he left his chest right open. Orion, thinking Matt was already gone, took the moment and attacked Harni, scratching and biting with all his might. Harni growled in frustration and used his spear to push him back. Orion fell but before he could get back up Harni stabbed him in the ribcage.

His eyes widened, his pupils shrank at the impact "_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!_" Orion's pained howl was so loud it echoed.

At camp...

Takara's eyes shot open and he lifted his head.

You'd had to have been deaf not to have heard that.

He gasped and got up "Orion!"

---

Harni smirked and pulled the spear out. Matt gasped as he saw Harni pull his arm back to strike again.

But! He suddenly stopped…

On a log and somehow asleep through the whole thing, Kenji began to twitch. Harni frowned "Grr…runt's waking up…Hm, sorry, guess you'll have to die on your own, sad, I didn't want you to suffer…"

Voices and barks got louder.

Harni glanced in that direction before he quickly picked up Kenji and ran. Matt tried to follow but a weak whimper from Orion made him completely abandon the thought. "O-Orion…?" he whispered.

Orion barely had an eye opened "N-…never mind…tell me…please…(cough, cough) is…is he…Kenji! (Cough, cough) is he…ok?"

Before he could answer, everyone got there.

Takara gasped "Oh…Matt! Matt are you ok? What happened?!"

Matt chocked back tears "I…he…(sigh)…I'll tell you later."

Kat gasped, "Oh my ga…Orion…talk to me! What happened?" But Orion didn't speak, his head dropped and eyes just closed. "Mashiu help me get him on the stretcher!" she said quickly.

Matt's limp was worse then ever, especially since he couldn't open one of his eyes.

He fell with a grunt.

Takara smiled and helped Matt on his back "S'ok, I gottcha."

Matt smiled weakly "Thanks."

Oooh, things are get tense now…what will happen to Orion and Kenji? How will they ever find him? If you want to know, review!


	3. Chapter 3 Guilt makes you crazy

THINGS CHANGE

A/N: Thanks guys! Ok, I'll let you know now, no one dies...yet (BUM, BUM, BUUUUM!), but there is some language, hope you're ok with that. It's not like a cuss every sentance, just when they get emotional. Kay? Here it is!

Chapter 3- Guilt makes you do crazy things

Harni got far enough then gasped "Ow…stupid wolf…"

For the first time he looked at the damage done. His arm was bleeding but not as much as his chest, which was now covered in his own blood.

Growling angrily to himself, he stuck his spear in the ground, grabbed his sack (the one he took when he left) and pulled out a bottle of greenish liquid and cloth.

"I thought something like this might happen. Good thing I grabbed this stuff on my last 'visit'." He muttered to himself.

He tore off some bark from a near-by tree and stuck it in his mouth. Then pulled off the cap of the bottle and hesitantly put some on his chest. He dug his teeth into the bark, trying not to scream as the medicine burned his chest.

Once that was done, he quickly wrapped the cloth around his chest before he could bleed anymore. He tied it as tight as he could so the no blood could get through.

Then did the same with his arm.

As soon as he was done he stood up, spat the bark out and sighed, "Ok, I think that'll do it…" He glanced at Kenji, who was still asleep "…You'd better be worth all this kid…" he muttered.

With one last look around, he pulled his spear out of the ground and threw Kenji on his shoulder. He sighed "Well, best be off. We gotta a long way to go if we don't want those idiots to catch up."

As he walked a bunch of birds flew over-head…

---

Orion howled and barked as Kat covered his chest wound. As much as it pained him to hear the old wolf's howls, Takara smiled sadly "Well, if he feels pain at least we know he's alive…"

Matt nodded, but was only half listening. A little while early, Mashiu had been kind enough to give Matt a little bit of a leg brace. Two sticks tied together with his leg in the middle, to help straighten it.

It made it much easer to move his leg now, and he even covered some of the wounds.

"_No…how could I be so weak! How could I let this happen?! Ugh, what's Kat gonna say? That kid means the world to her! How can I tell her I lost him? I…I don't know if I can…_" he thought as he watched the fire dance.

Finally, the howls stopped.

Takara stood up as Kat and Mashiu stepped out of the tent.

He swallowed hard "Is…is he-"

Kat smiled sadly "He's ok for now. Just asleep. Matt doesn't have to many outside injures, but it looks like he broke a rib or two. Best get some rest as well. Although, I'm not sure how Orion will be…with the weather, he could get worse. If only it was almost winter…"

Takara looked down and growled, "…This is all my fault…if I hadn't have been so lazy…if I just woke up when he said…DAMMIT! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!" as he said that he bashed his head into a tree.

Kat frowned "Takara, beating yourself up literally or otherwise isn't going to help anyone! You'll just be wasting medicine and time!"

Takara sighed and looked down "I know but…gah, this is all my fault!"

Kat sighed, "Never mind that now. Matt, what happened?"

Matt's eyes widened "_How can I tell her?_"

But before he could even answer, Mashiu bent down and said something to Kat. She looked at him and said something back. After that, she looked at Takara.

"Takara, could you please go get Kenji. I told him to come here, but knowing you, you probably told him to play in the field." Kat said.

Matt gasped, but nobody seemed to hear.

Takara titled his head "The kid? But I thought Matt had him."

Everyone's eyes shot at Matt, who had kept his eyes down.

There was a long, painful silence.

Slowly, and uncertainly, Kat whispered "…Matt…" Her voice sounded so scared, he couldn't contain it any longer nor could he bare to look anyone in the eye.

Tears fell to the ground, his body and voice quivered as he said, "I…H-H-Harni came…at the waterhole! The kid got mad at me and he-he wouldn't listen! I'm sorry! He-he wouldn't come when I told him Harni was bad! I-I tried to fight him but…he-he was too strong! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry…"

Aside from Matt's soft sobs repeating 'I'm sorry', there was another painful silence. Mashiu, not being about to speak to animals, was completely in the dark.

But he could tell by the sound of Matt's barks and how he was now whimpering, it wasn't good. He looked back at Kat, who was a sickly green.

"Honey? Kat? Katriuna, speak to me! What'd he say?" Mashiu said, waving his hand in front of her face.

But she didn't react.

For a living creature she could sit really still...

Matt couldn't bare the silence. His head shot up "Come on! Yell at me! Tell me I'm an idiot! Beat me with a stick! Kill me even! Please! Do something! Please…just punish me!"

But Kat didn't move, nor did Takara. They both just stared at him. Suddenly, the sickly green tint in her face was replaced by a pale white. And without any other kind of physical warning, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted.

Mashiu said something in human about getting a wet cloth and ran off. Takara continued to stare at Matt who had his head bowed in shame.

For a while it was silent between the two.

Takara finally got up the nerve "…Matt-"

"Don't." he said simply and got up.

"…Matt, what are you doing?" Takara said as Matt stretched his legs.

Matt glanced at him "I'm going to get the kid back."

Takara stood up "WHAT?!? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR **MIND**?!?"

"**THIS MY FAULT! IT'S MY MISTAKE, AND I'M TAKING CARE OF IT!**" Matt screamed back, silencing Takara.

Matt glared as he went into a tent.

"What are you doing?" Takara asked when he came out.

Matt smirked "Well I'm gonna need the kid's scent. I rolled in his bed." Takara growled, "You're being stupid again! First off, you're injured!"

Matt frowned "Just a couple of broken ribs! It's nothing! And the master was even kind enough to help my leg get faster!"

"Two, it's almost winter! If you leave now, you're gonna die in the storm!" Takara went on as if Matt hadn't spoken.

Matt shook his head "Even still, I've got to try!"

"Third, what're you gonna do even if you somehow manage to actually FIND the kid? Harni sure as hell won't just leave him alone, unguarded so you could just walk up and take him! You find the kid, you find Harni to! And last I heard, you're no match for him!" Takara barked.

"True, I'm not…alone…" Matt said.

Takara tilted his head "Alone?"

Matt gave him an evil grin "Right, I'm not gonna be alone..."

He gasped as realization hit "Oh no…no! You don't even know if he's still alive!" Matt growled "My little brother's no quitter! The way I see it, he got the kid home, but decided to stay with them."

Takara frowned "How will you find him!? You don't even know where the kid's home is!"

Matt just smirked "I can smell my brother's stench from 1000 miles away!"

It was quiet once more.

Takara frowned "Matt…"

Matt sighed, "Look, I started this, everything and anything that happens to the kid from here on out is MY fault. I have to do this…he could die...I must do this...and there's nothing you can say to stop me..."

Takara nodded and sighed "Fine, but I'm coming with you. If you're gonna do something stupid I might as well be there to help you along."

"Nothing personal Takara, but I have to go alone." Matt said.

Takara frowned "No way!! If you go alone you're gonna die alone, let me help!"

Matt frowned "No! I need you to stay here and cover for me! Tell them…I'm mopping at the mountain or something like that. As soon as Kat tells them what happened, the master will want to search for them. He won't use me, he can't use Orion, he's gonna use you and if you're not here then-"

"Ok, ok! I get it! Geez, if you ask me you're just trying to play the hero!" Takara muttered.

Matt smiled and turned to leave "Thanks man, keep an eye out for the kid, you know!"

"…Wait!" Takara said suddenly.

Matt stopped and turned to face him.

"I…I know he's probably not gonna be awake to hear it but…aren't you gonna say goodbye to Orion?" Takara asked.

Matt looked like his eyes were gonna pop out.

Takara tilted his head "What?"

Matt shook his head "I must be going deaf, you just called Orion by his name!"

Takara rolled his eyes "Are you gonna say goodbye or not!?"

Matt chuckled "Ok, ok."

Quietly, they walked past the unconscious Kat and into the tent. Orion's breathing was shallow, but still there. Matt looked at Takara who, for the first time, had a look of deep respect as he stared at the old wolf.

It was quiet for a long time.

Then Takara sighed "Sorry…I should've been there for you guys…" his said softly.

Matt smiled "Hey, it's fine. I doubt it would've been any different even if you had been there…"

Takara smiled sadly, but his eyes still showed extreme guilt. Matt sat next to Orion, trying to think of what to say, even though he couldn't hear it anyway.

"Um…well, goodbye, hope you're alive when I get back…sorry, for all the trouble I've caused…sir…" Matt said uncertainly.

Orion was still, all that could be heard was his soft breathing.

Matt nodded "Right…well, see ya."

"Hey Matt!" Takara said.

He groaned "What?"

Takara frown slowly shifted to a smirk "…You better bring your dead-beat brother back here in one piece, I could use some help putting up with you."

Matt grinned evilly "Don't worry, I'll bring 'im back alright!"

Ok, I know that was a little short but give me a break! This is going good so far, I hope it continues this smooth. Guys just keep reviewing ok? Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4 Brothers

THINGS CHANGE

A/N: Ok, I can't think of a good name for this chapter but, it's still good, enjoy!

Chapter 4- Brothers

With his leg bound up, Matt was much faster.

"Huh, I wonder why master didn't give me this earlier!" he said as he ran.

It was hard to get his brother's scent with all the wind blowing.

"_Oh no, winter's coming a lot fast then I thought. I better hurry!_" he thought, picking up the pace.

Meanwhile, back at camp…

As soon as Matt was gone, Mashiu came back with a wet cloth. He laid Kat in the tent next to Orion and put the cloth over her eyes.

Takara whimpered.

Mashiu smiled and patted his head "Don't worry boy, it'll be ok."

They both patiently waited until Kat woke up.

She groaned "Ohhh…ow, wha…wha happened?" Before anyone could answer she gasped, "Oh my…was Matt telling the truth?!" she yelled sitting up.

Takara coughed "Well…um…kinda…yeah…"

Kat's eyes widened, her pupils shrank "…No…"

Takara looked down.

She shook her head "No…no, you're lying! YOU'RE LYING!!"

Mashiu looked confused "What?"

Ignoring him, she stood up "TELL ME YOU'RE LYING!!! T-…Takara?"

But he didn't say anything, just avoided her eyes.

Mashiu frowned "What? What is it?"

Kat shook her head disbelievingly…her eyes watered. With a soft whimpering noise, she put her face in her hands and ran out of the tent.

Mashiu looked at Takara "…What did you say?!"

Takara looked up at him with a mixture of pity and confusion.

Mashiu shook his head "What am I doing? I'm talking to a wolf! Kat wait!" And he ran after her.

Takara eyes followed him "…Did he…understand me?"

---

Mashiu followed her to and old tree. Kat had thrown herself at its roots and sobbed into the ground. He frowned "That's enough! Will someone please tell me what's going on!?" Kat stood up with dirt clinging to her face.

She was crying tears of grief and anger "You wanna know?! HARNI! THAT BASTARD STOLE OUR SON!" she yelled.

Mashiu eyes widened but then returned to size and he looked down, barely heard, he whispered, "…I see…"

She marched over to him angrily "I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA PROTECT HIM!!!"

He said nothing, just looked down, his hair covering his eyes.

But Kat was so angry, she started hitting him and didn't care whither it hurt or not "YOU DIDN'T!!! IT'S ALL YOU'RE FAULT!!! YOU LIED!!!!" She let out a loud yell "**YOU LIED!!! YOU PROMISED!!! IT'S- ALL- YOU'RE- FAULT!!!!!!!!**" she screamed, unable to control herself.

Even though she was punching him with all her strength, Mashiu calmly pulled her into a hug.

But, it was to easy, Kat wouldn't stop struggling for a while.

Kat thrashed against him, trying to hit him in the face "**I HATE YOU!!! NOW MY BABY'S GONE!!!**" Slowly though, her anger dissolved into sorrow "IT'S YOU'RE FAULT!!! SAY IT!!! SAY IT!!! I HATE Y-y-y-y-you…i-i-it's...you're f-f-f-fault!"

Her yells turned into sobs and her punches got softer…then she just gave up all together and sobbed into his chest. Mashiu held her close and rubbed her back comfortingly. His voice shook as he spoke "…It's ok…I'm here…we're going to find him…it's ok…"

Kat hugged him tightly "Wh-what's gonna happen…t-to my poor baby K-Kenji?" she sobbed. They both stood there for a long time, trying to coop with their loss.

Takara looked out the tent and sighed "Poor humans…"

A groan got his attention.

"Orion?" he turned. But he wasn't awake...Orion had just turned in his sleep...no comforting words would come from him today...

Takara sighed, "…Matt…I hope at least YOU'RE ok…"

Back with Matt…

Matt was able to run for a long time.

"I can go about 3 days with out food, water or rest…hope that's enough…" he muttered to himself.

And he was, able to go that long, but after, he was having some problems.

Matt panted, "Water…food…can't go on…"

He looked and was more then relieved to find a cave. Not even bothering to smell around and see if it was anyone's home, he ran to it. He had just gotten to the mouth when he fell. "Ok, th-this is good…I'll just…rest…" he muttered.

Everything got darker and he stopped trying to resist sleep.

---

"Uuugh…um? Ow…" he muttered sleepily.

"Ah, so you're alive!" a voice said happily.

Matt eyes snapped open "AH! What the- wh-where am I?!"

"Now, now, just calm down. You were in pretty bad shape, might not be up to jumpin' around fast." It said.

Matt gasped "Wh-wh-who's-s-s there?"

The voice was coming from the back of the cave "Oh! Sorry, let me get out there."

Matt's eyes widened as a 6 foot bear walked out from the back of the cave on his hind legs. When he sat down he wasn't AS tall, but still!

"Hello, I'm Kifintene…but everyone calls me Kif. What's your name?" the bear asked with a friendly smile.

Matt's mouth fell open "Uuuuuh…"

Kif tilted his head "Hey, you ok?"

Matt swallowed "Um…y-y-yeah?"

"That's good, when I saw you just barely in my cave, you looked pretty bad. Oh! Here, I saved a fish for ya!" he said pushing a fish to him.

Matt blinked "Uhhh, thanks?"

Kif smiled "No problem!"

For a minute Matt ate in silence, then he just couldn't take it.

"Ok are you just feeding me so I can make a decent meal later?" he asked bluntly.

That made Kif laughed out-loud "HAHAHA! What? Eat you? Sick! Nah, you're too furry…"

Matt couldn't help but feel slightly insulted, "_I'm good enough to eat…_" he thought. But quickly shook that out of his mind "Ok, well, if you're not gonna eat me, then what? Why are you being so nice to me?"

Kif hesitated "…Well…you were lookin' pretty bad, so I figured I'd help ya out…I dunno…you know, I may be big, but that doesn't make me a bad guy…can't a guy just be nice for the sake of being nice?"

Matt blinked again "Uh…o-kaaay…thanks…"

Kif smiled "Don't mention it, uh…"

Matt looked up from his fish "Hm? Oh, oh! Sorry, my name's Matt."

Kif nodded "Matt! Nice to met cha! So, whatcha doin' out here, most animals are hibernating or migrating around this time."

Matt frowned "Well, why aren't you hibernating?"

Kif sighed, "I kinda didn't eat enough, had to get as much food as I could."

"Oh…(sigh) well…its kind of a long story…" Matt said sadly.

Kif sat down with a boom "Well, I've got time. Who knows, that could be my bedtime story." Matt sighed "Well…ok…" And he pretty much just told everything from the beginning to this point. When Matt finished Kif nodded.

"Oh…so you've gotta find your brother so he can help you get the human kid back?" Kif repeated.

Matt nodded "Yeah."

"Humans huh? Hm, that'd explain the leg thing you got there. I don't think any animal could've came up with that!" Kif laughed.

Matt smiled "All thanks to my master!"

Kif whistled, "Wow, you're insane, you know that?"

Matt shrugged "Maybe so…but I've got to try. Thanks for the fish, water and rest. Now, I need to find my brother."

Kif got in front of him "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on now! If you wanna do some insane mission, fine, but don't ya think ya outta wait until the storm outside dies first?"

Matt frowned "I can't wait! Harni could be killin' Kenji right now!"

As Matt was going to the mouth of the cave, Kif stood up again only this time in front of it.

Matt growled, "Move!"

"Sorry, but I don't let my friends commit suicide." He said crossing his arms.

Matt groaned, "PLEASE move!"

"No." Kif said.

Matt growled, "I don't have time for this! MOVE OR I'LL-"

Kif bent down to his level "You'll do what?"

Matt swallowed "_Oh yeah, bear…_" he reminded himself mentally.

Kif smirked "Well?"

He hesitated "Um…I'll…I'll whine and be the biggest annoyance on earth, until you WANT me to die!"

Kif frowned "That's not funny."

"AW, COME ON!" Matt yelled.

But Kif stayed in his spot.

Matt let out a snarl of frustration but marched to the back of the cave. "FINE THEN!" Matt yelled.

Kif smirked and then laid down in front 'door', keeping guard to make sure Matt could escape.

But Matt didn't give up.

Later, when Kif was getting tired, Matt tried to sneak outside. He smiled when he saw Kif's eyes closed. Grinning, he carefully got around him.

But Kif suddenly stood up "Don't even think about it."

Matt groaned "ARGH! YOU STUPID JERK! STOP TRYIN' TO SAVE MY LIFE!!"

Kif rolled his eyes as Matt walked back to the back, his tail between his legs.

---

The next morning, Matt woke up early. And this time, he was absolutely sure, Kif was asleep. Gently, he walked around the sleeping bear. He looked back and smiled "Thanks...but I just don't have the time. I promise though, I'll pay you back…see ya!"

And with that said, he ventured outside.

Good for him, the weather was much better.

(Ok, hi, time out for a second. Now some of you may be wondering, 'how is Matt getting there so quick when in the last one it took them months to get there?'. Well, when Nuto, Greg, Ouji and Joyce were going, they were walking, taking there sweet time, and get distracted most of the way. Matt is serious. He's running, taking no breaks, not even stopping to eat, drink or even get rest, except for when his body can't take it and he collapses. Kay? Good, just wanted to clear that up!)

Taking very few stops (only when he lost Greg's scent), Matt was able to get almost there in about a week. He looked up, by now, he was really thin and weak, yet he smiled "Ah…his scent's strong here…I must close…"

Weakly, he forced himself to get closer to the little place surrounded by rocks.

---

In a cave that was also surrounded by the rocks…

Greg suddenly lifted his head and looked around.

Nuto looked at him, "_Greg never wakes up this early from his naps…_" he thought. "Is there something wrong?" He asked.

Greg didn't answer, he just sniffed the air.

Nuto tilted his head and sniffed "_Hm…I don't smell anything…_"

Greg took a big whiff and gasped, "It can't be…"

Nuto frowned "Greg, what is it?"

Ignoring him completely, Greg ran to the outside of the rocks.

Nuto ran after him "Greg, wait!"

Kira saw them running and ran besides Nuto "Hey, (pant) what're we running for?"

"I dunno! Greg suddenly started this! AH!" Nuto said. A loud buzzing in his ears made him yelp.

"Ow! Ouji I told you don't fly so close!" he yelled.

Ouji shrugged "Sorry! Hey, whatcha runnin' for?"

He groaned, "We're followin' Greg!"

Ouji nodded "Ah…and what's he runnin' for?"

Before he could answer, Diego came to his other side. "Hey! I saw you guys running, what's wrong?" he asked.

Nuto, being too annoyed to answer, had Ouji answer for him "Chasin' Greg!"

Diego nodded "Oh…why?"

Ouji shrugged "I dunno!"

Greg ran faster then all of them, not even aware of anyone behind him "_It can't be! I haven't seen him in years! Why would he come here?_" he thought as he ran.

When he got out of the rocks he skidded to a stop.

Matt dragged his feet tiredly, staring at the ground. When he saw feet instead of snow, he looked up "Uh…Greg?"

Greg's breathing quickened "M…M-Matt?"

Matt chuckled weakly "Ah…I found ya…ugh…"

Suddenly he fell forward.

Greg gasped "MATT!"

By the time everyone had caught up to them, Greg had Matt on his back and was already heading back.

Nuto walked next to him "Greg?"

Greg didn't answer, just continued to the cave he was sleeping in.

---

Matt groaned, everything was still black, and it felt like someone hit his head with a rock.

A voice gasped "Oh! He's waking up!"

He squeezed his eyes tightly "_Ow…that's a loud voice…female, for sure…_"

Rather reluctantly, he forced his eyes open.

In his face where two blue eyes…

His first reaction was to jump back "WHOOOA! Too close!"

Joyce frowned slightly "Oh, sorry."

Nuto grinned, "Ah, so this is the famous Matt, huh?"

Matt took a few steps back "Uhhh…OH! Oh my gosh! You're that kid! I remember now!"

He nodded "Yup. You know, your brother beat me up pretty good 'cuz you! Fish?"

Matt looked down, "FOOD!" He scarfed down his fish and smiled "AH! That hit the spot! So, where's my brother? Last I remember I saw him!"

As if hearing him, Greg walked in, with more fish. But at the sight of his brother awake he dropped the fish and ran to his brother. With a smile on his face his tail wagging "MATT! Are you ok?"

Matt looked up thoughtfully "Hm…well…" he ran around the cave "Yep, I seem to be better now."

Greg nodded "Oh good. CUZ I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!" As he yelled that; he head-butted Matt in the gut.

Matt stumbled back, "(Gasp!)…OW! HEY! Pardon the language people, but what the _hell_ was that for?!?"

Greg bared his teeth "YOU IDIOT!!"

Matt grunted as Greg pinned him down "OW! GEEZ! What's your problem!?"

"WHAT'S MY PROBLEM?! YOU ALMOST KILLED YOURSELF!!! DON'T YOU **EVER** GO OUT LIKE THAT AGAIN!!!" Greg yelled.

But Matt could see the glassy look in his eyes, he must've really been worried.

He smiled warmly "Hey man…don't cry, at least I'm alive- (gag!)"

Greg stomped his paw on Matt's throat "I'M NOT CRYING!! YOU STUPID JERK!!!"

Matt coughed "Well…I might if…you…keep crushing…my windpipe…COUGH!"

Greg got off him but still frowned.

Matt cleared his throat and grinned, "Come on little bro, you really gotta loosen up! True, I could've died, but I didn't!"

Greg just shook his head "Just don't scare me like that! You can't die first. Remember? You promised!"

Matt grinned wider "Aw, but it's so much fun!"

Nuto laughed, "Now remind me again, which one is the oldest?"

Ouji smiled "Ah, they're just actin' like brothers do! Why, there was a time with one of my brother's-"

Greg groaned "Nuto, don't get him started!"

Ouji huffed and flew out.

Greg chuckled "Ok, so, why are you here?"

Matt suddenly frowned "Well Greg, I came here for a reason…"

Ok! So, was that good? What's gonna happen to Kenji? Review, let me know/to find out!


	5. Chapter 5 Memories

THINGS CHANGE

A/N: Thanks guys! You rock! Ok, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 5- Memories

When Matt finished the story everyone (herbivores to) in the cave, stunned.

Nina looked down "Oh no…ah, poor Kat…"

Greg nodded "I see…so you need my help…AGAIN?!"

Matt groaned, "This is more serious then last time! Please?"

Greg sighed, "Well…do you have the kid's scent?"

Matt smiled, his tail wagging "You'll help me then?"

Again, Greg sighed, "I suppose so…"

Matt hopped around "WAH-HOO! YES! Aw man, this'll be so awesome!"

Greg frowned "You don't have to be so excited! This is a rescue mission, not a field trip!"

Matt grinned, "Aw come on Greg! I haven't seen ya in five years! Even if it is a sad occasion, let's have some fun! It doesn't have to be all bad!"

Greg groaned, "You haven't changed a bit! This is serious!"

Matt frowned "Neither have you! Loosen up once in a while!"

"At least I know when to be serious, you immature pup!" Greg said smugly.

"Well at least people like me instead of fearing me, bug-eater!" Matt yelled.

Greg growled and Matt both growled before butting heads.

"Um…you guys seem to fight a lot…maybe I should go with you so you can remember why you're leaving…" Nuto said uncertainly.

Matt and Greg looked away from each other and both huffed "Fine! At least I won't have to be alone with _**him**_!"

Kira smiled "Well, if you're going, so am I!"

Nuto sighed, "Ok, anyone else wanna come?"

Ouji scoffed, "You're crazy man! No thanks. I've had enough 'adventures' for one life time."

Sid shook his head "No thanks, I've got a family now."

Nina walked forward "I do. Poor Kat, I mean, it's the least I can do after she took me in..."

Kurt smiled "I do to!"

Sheba frowned "No you don't!"

"Aw come on mom! Please? You guys always warned me about humans but I've never seen one before!" he whined.

She frowned "Well…fine, but Nina you better watch him."

Nina groaned "Come on! He's a big boy, I'm sure he can take care of himself!"

"WATCH HIM!" Sheba said threateningly.

Nina scoffed "Fine…baby him anymore and he might turn into one!"

"Anyone else?" Nuto asked.

When nobody said anything Diego shrugged "…I'll go."

Nuto almost laughed "Dad? You're not serious right?"

He frowned "And what's _that_ suppose to mean?"

Nuto chuckled "Well…no offence but…you're getting' kinda…old for traveling and stuff, don't ya think?" The cave suddenly got colder and darker as Diego loomed over him "What did you say?"

"Um…er…n-n-n-nothing…sir…" Nuto stammered.

"Still, he _does_ have a point." Manny said slowly.

Diego rounded on him "WHAT?!"

"I mean, this morning I had trouble standing up. We kinda are reaching the end of our life spans." Manny said defensively.

Diego scoffed "Maybe you are, but I'm still as strong as I've always been!"

Kim groaned "Diego…"

"I'm going! And that's that!" he said firmly.

Nuto sighed, "Ok…anybody _else_?"

This time it was quiet.

Nuto smiled "Ok then! So it's agreed. We'll all leave tomorrow morning." Matt frowned "Tomorrow?! But we gotta go now! Who knows what's happening to the kid right now!"

"TOMORROW!" everyone shouted.

Matt sighed "Fine…tomorrow…"

---

The next day…

Matt was the first wake "Everyone up! Come let's go move it!"

Sheba kissed Kurt on the top of the head "Be safe, ok?"

He groaned "MOOOOM! Stop embarrassing me!"

Nina smirked "Aw, poow baby Kuwt's getting embawased!"

Sheba frowned "Nina, you be nice to your brother! And don't let anything happen to him!"

"Yeah, yeah, come on. Or would you like me to hold your trunk?" She said with an annoyed tone. Kurt frowned and shoved roughly passed her.

Nuto smiled "Bye guys, we'll be back as soon as we can."

Kim nuzzled him gently "Bye Nuto, don't get killed if you can help it."

He rolled his eyes "I won't."

"Oh and um…watch out for your father. I saw him hunting the other day and he couldn't catch a rabbit." She added in an undertone.

Nuto snickered "Really?!"

She frowned "Shh! Just…don't let him over do it…you know how he gets..."

Nuto smiled "Ok, I won't. Bye!"

With everyone waving them off, the 7 set out.

Nuto sighed, "Ok, where are we going?"

Greg glanced at Matt "Well…"

"Hm? Oh right! Well, here. I made sure my master didn't take off this rope. The kid was holding it." Matt said holding his head up so they could see the rope "Now just sniff the end of the rope or me, cuz I rolled around on his bed before I left."

Nina laughed, "Wish I could've seen that!"

Matt grinned, "Yeah, it probably looked funny!"

Greg frowned "GUYS! This is serious!"

Matt sighed "Whatever. Anyway, he smells like cinnamon and mud put together."

Greg rolled his eyes, but sniffled the rope "…Hm…I don't smell it…"

Matt gasped "Sniff deeper! I know it's there! Stick it up your nose if you have to!"

Greg took a big whiff "…Um…cinnamon and mud?"

Matt nodded.

He did it again "…Hm…Oh! I got it!"

Matt smiled "Awesome! Kenji, here we come!"

---

Meanwhile in the human camp…

Kat sat in the tent with Orion. A few days after Matt left, he regained consciousness. He sighed "I'm…I'm so sorry…if only I had been stronger…"

Kat nodded "Hm…"

She didn't show much emotion these days. Whenever Mashiu would go out with the men and Takara, she'd walk into the tent with Orion. At first to see if he needed any medical attention, but lately just too absentmindedly stroke his head and stare into space.

All hope seemed to be lost to her, as she didn't even bother to help look anymore. Even the light and life in her eyes seemed to have died, she was deeply depressed.

Orion sighed "…Please, Katriuna, speak to me…please?"

But she just continued to stare and stroke his head "Hm…"

Suddenly someone opened the flap of the tent.

Kat stood up "Well?" her eyes lit up with hope.

Mashiu took off his hood but had his head down "Everyone got cold and begged me to come back. Wimps, we could've stayed out there a few more hours..." He muttered.

Kat's smile fell back to its frown, the hope died out completely "Hn…" With one last pet for Orion they both left to their tent, all signs of happiness gone.

Orion sighed "Poor humans…"

But to his shock the tent opened again.

Orion titled his head "Takara?"

He lifted his head "Orion? You're awake!" Takara ran at his side with a smile "How are you? When'd you wake up? Are you ok?!"

Orion chuckled "Hold on a second…" he coughed for a moment but then smiled tiredly "Now then…I'm fine, I've been awake for a while…"

Takara's smile slowly went to a frown.

Orion looked up at him in confusion "What?"

Takara's head dropped.

"What? What is it?" Orion asked.

Takara took a shaky breath "N-n…it's nothing…glad you're ok…well, you need rest…I'll go…"

Orion frowned "What? Hey. Hey now! Come back here!"

Takara turned back but didn't lift his head.

Orion frowned "Tell me."

But Takara was silent.

He was getting mad "Look at me and tell me what's-"

Orion didn't finish.

When Takara looked up tears were running down his face.

"…Wrong…are you ok?" Orion finished.

Takara tried to speak "S-s-sorry…I'm-I'm s-s-so sorry!" his voice shook uncontrollably.

Orion sat up, wincing slightly in pain as he did "For what?"

Takara broke down completely and cried "It's-my-f-f-f-fault! Y-you-almost-died! And-I-wasn't-there!" he managed to chock out.

Orion was slightly shocked by this display of uncontrollable crying, but when he looked again he saw Takara as a pup. "Hm…hey, hey…its fine, I'm not mad…" He said calmly.

Takara tried to stop his sobbing "Y-your not?"

Orion smiled "No…"

Takara sniffled and looked down.

It was quiet for a while, Takara was trying to control his tears, embarrassed for lack-there-of, but Orion smiled "You know, you remind me of…well, me, when I was a younger wolf..."

Takara wiped his eyes on his paw and sighed "Yeah?"

Orion smirked "Hotheaded, ignorant, lazy…yes, a lot like me."

Takara frowned, still wiping his eyes.

But Orion laughed, "No seriously, think back. Remember when you were a pup?"

_-Flashback-_

_A man came back to the camp with a sack._

"_Oh Orion. Orion? Where are ya boy? I got a present for you!" the man called._

_Orion, before he went gray, had a white face, underbelly and feet, the rest of him was black, a lot like Takara. __Lazily, he lifted his head and yawned "Huh?"_

_The man smiled "Oh there you are! I got ya somethin'!"_

_Orion stood up and wagged his tail "For me?"_

_A little boy was following the man, but he frowned "Father! Why give things to the animal and talking to it like it's a person?"_

_The man sighed, "Harni, you must be kind to them or they won't be loyal you. You must be kind and wise to all, if you wish to be a great leader like me, my son."_

_He scoffed "Right."_

_The man smiled "Don't worry, you'll learn in time. Now Orion, ready?"_

_Orion panted and stood on his hind legs "Mess with the kid later, gimme, gimme, gimme!"_

_The man laughed, "Ok, here it is!"_

_He set the sack down and out rolled Matt, Greg, and Takara…all little pups! (AWWW!) __Orion's face fell as he bent down to get a closer look at them "…You're joking…what am I suppose to do with these?!"_

_The one closest to him sniffed him on nose. __Orion sniffed back, but then the pup sneezed on his nose and he drew back. (AAAWWWWWWW! SO CUTE!!! )_

_The man smiled "Orion, these are Matt, Greg and Takara. You take care of 'em now. Teach 'em all you know and they'll be great for huntin'!"_

_Matt looked up with confusion. __Orion stared at him with a frown. __But Matt slowly smiled then wagged his tail "Hi!" __Orion looked back at his master "YOU'RE JOKING…RIGHT?!"_

_Matt stood up and rubbed his head against Orion's leg "Hmmm, friend..."_

"_Hey! Get off!" he yelled kicking him off._

_Matt whimpered as he tumbled backward._

_Greg gasped "AH! Brother! You big meanie!"_

_Orion frowned "Shut up you little runt! I can't believe this...I'm hunter, not a babysitter!"_

_Takara stood up "Hey! You leave those little kids alone!"_

_Orion smirked "What are you gonna do? You're just a little older then they are!"_

"_This! AAAAAHHH!" he yelled as he biting on his leg._

_Orion looked down at him "Pst, please…you're teeth are still growing! I'll take care of ya alright." __He tipped over his water bowl and dropped it over Takara._

"_AH! Hey!" he yelled from within, moving around with it still on top of him. __Orion got a rock and put it on the top "There. Lets see ya get out of that!" and he walked away._

"_HEY! You can't leave me under here! Come on! Let me out!" Takara yelled._

_Matt and Greg stared as he moved the bowl around._

_-Flashback ends-_

Takara laughed, (as Orion intended) "Oh yeah! Matt and Greg eventually help me out. Gee, you were a jerk!"

"As are you now." Orion nodded.

Takara frowned slightly "I'm gonna ignore that…but wait! How'd you get to be all…you know…how you are now?"

Orion sighed "It wasn't good…see, I was still in my prime, when something awful happened. I had a friend…he was my best friend when I still lived with my pack. But there was something…different about him…his face was distorted and his eyes were blood shot and red, he had this sort of foam coming out of his mouth (he had rabies)…No matter what I said he just wouldn't listen to me, so…in the end…"

Takara looked down "You mean…"

He nodded "Yes…that day, I was forced to kill my best friend, but not before he scratched my eyes…"

Takara looked up "What?!"

"I should've been permanently blinded…but even then, my master was kind enough to still let me hunt…and with that chance, I learned to use my nose, my ears, and my own senses. Before that, I had depended solely on my eyes. Being blind made me humble and with my friend's death weighing heavily on my heart I was able to keep that humbleness even when I retained my sight. And not being able to see, I became one with the earth, and respected all living things. The trees, the plants…yes, though he was my best friend, I had to do what was right…" Orion said, slightly sad.

Takara nodded "Oh…so you were blind then…wow…I always thought you were just closing your eyes to act like a snobby jerk!"

Orion chuckled "Well I'm glad you thought that way…but don't you see? Though it was a bad event, it helped me. It shaped me into who I am. We all must learn from things. Hopefully, with this you learned a lesson and you won't be so quick to be lazy. Never take anything for granted Takara, you're to young to...remember, good could come from a bad event...if you look for it..."

Takara looked down thoughtfully for a moment "Yeah, you know, you'e right...so…was Harni always…well…a rude, spoiled little tyrant?"

Orion frowned "Sadly yes…even when I was blind, he would put pepper under my nose to make me crazy."

Takara nodded "Hm, those were some good times…Orion?"

He looked up "Hm?"

"Um…well, I was...wondering…can you…um…maybe tell me one of those stories…about the stars?" Takara said slowly, kind of in an embarrassed way.

Orion smirked "Are you sure their not to boring for you?"

Takara sighed "Please? I never want to take you for granted again and for all I know, this may be the last time I'll ever get the chance to hear another one of your stories...please?"

Orion smiled "Well- Gah!"

Suddenly he fell back down.

Takara gasped "Orion? Orion! What?! What's wrong?!"

Orion started breathing heavily and gasped "Can't…breath…!"

All the time they were talking, neither seemed to notice the cloth on his chest was getting loose, letting blood out...it was just starting to take effect.

Takara ran out "KAT! KAT HURRY!"

"Takara? What's wrong?" she said quickly.

"Orion! Quick!" he said pulling her by her pantleg.

"Oh no! Orion you idiot! I told you not to over-exert yourself!" she said as she unwrapped the cloth she had around his chest once she entered the tent.

Takara kept trying to get in to help, but Kat tried to keep him out.

Orion hacked again "Sorry…ugh, guess I over-estimated myself…"

"Shut up you idiot, you're gonna make it worse!" she sniffled.

Takara couldn't get inside, but gasped when he caught a glimpse in and almost wished he hadn't.

The cloth that was over Orion's chest was now drenched in blood and the original color couldn't be seen, not to mention the intense pain cause Orion to throw up.

Mashiu also waited outside, but as soon as Takara saw that he ran outside and slipped into his leash then bit on Mashiu's pantleg. "Huh? What is it boy?" he asked.

But Takara just put the end of the leash in his hands and ran.

"Whoa! Hey, easy boy! Slow down!" Mashiu said, actually running to keep up.

Takara sniffed Kenji's bed then went out to the waterhole.

"_I swear Orion, you're gonna see the kid before you die…_" he thought as he sniffed.

Takara looked up when he got the scent in some bushes and ran.

"_I swear it! Even if I die in the process…_" he thought with just as much determaination, refusing to slow even at his master's command, he was gonna caught them...

Ok! So far so good! Tell me what you think, as in, you know…REVIEW! Please?


	6. Chapter 6 Progress

THINGS CHANGE

A/N: Aw, thanks guys! I'm so happy, here's anotrher chapter!

Chapter 6- Progress!

Kurt groaned again "Are we there yet?"

"NO!" Greg yelled for the 5th time "Now shut up! Geez, little whiner…"

Nuto sighed "Hey give the guy brake, he's never been far off from home."

Diego scoffed "Yeah, that's cuz his mommy never lets him. Seriously, after what happened with Nina, she never lets the kid outta her sight."

Matt sighed, "Well, I hate to interrupt all this 'cheer'. But I lost the scent...again."

Greg frowned "Same here. At this rate we'll never find that kid!"

Kira sighed, "Well, we might as well get some rest then."

Matt whimpered and nudged his head toward the direction they were going.

"Don't worry Matt, we'll find him in time." Nina said comfortingly.

Greg scoffed "Not likely. AGH!"

Nina kicked him "Show a little compassion, would ya!"

Matt sighed, "No it's fine. He's always been a jerk. Come, let's sleep…"

It wasn't to far into winter so Nina and Kurt were able to just lie down and sleep warmly. Everyone else, however, dug in the snow and huddled together.

But before anyone went to sleep, someone was snickering.

Greg opened an eye "Who's doing that?"

Matt stiffened "Sorry."

It wasn't quiet very long before he was snickering again.

Greg growled "SHUT UP! What are you laughing about?!"

Matt laughed, "Sorry, just…for some reason, I was remembering…remember when we first met Orion?"

To everyone's shock, Greg laughed "You mean when Orion trapped Tak under the bowl!"

Kurt scoffed "A miracle, he laughed."

Greg stood up "Hey shut up ya little-"

"GUYS! That's enough! Go to sleep!" Nuto said loudly.

It went back to quiet for a moment.

"…How'd you guys get with the humans anyway?" Nina asked breaking the silence.

Greg looked up "Now that I think of it, it was your fault!" he said nudging Matt.

Matt gasped "WHAT? You can't blame it one me!"

Greg frowned "Oh yes I can! Remember?"

(You thought I was done with the past? Yeah right, I didn't get to do theirs yet! )

_-Flashback-_

_In a forest, two young wolf pups wrestled each other. __As they laughed and played, their pack, were sleeping. __Most everyone groaned as the two made noise and kept them from sleep._

_The mother of the two pups sighed and picked them up by the scruff of their necks then dropped them down._

"_Ow, ow!" both whined._

_Their mother frowned "You two keep it down! I told you, you could stay up, just don't make to much noise and keep up the rest of the pack!"_

_The smallest sniffled "I'm sorry mother, but it's all HIS fault!"_

_She glanced at the bigger of the two._

_He swallowed "I- I'm sorry mother…"_

_She sighed, "Well, your just lucky the leader didn't have to find out about this. Now, if you two want to play, then don't be so close to everyone else. BUT! Don't go past those bushes…understand?"_

_Both nodded and ran off "Ok mother!"_

"_Be safe! Come back if there's trouble and look out for each other, no matter what!" she yelled after them._

_From further way both yelled, "OK!"_

_She sighed "What am I gonna do with those two?"_

"_You could try shutting them up!" someone yelled._

_Everyone else murmured in agreement._

_Meanwhile, the two cubs laughed and tackled each other, until they got to the bushes. __The smaller one gasped "Come on, lets go back a little bit."_

_But the bigger one looked at the bushes, his eyes burning with curiosity "I wonder what's back there…"_

"_But brotttther! Mother said not to go over there!" the smaller said._

"_Aw, come on! What could possibly over there? Besides, you wanna know what's there and don't lie, I know you do!" the bigger said smugly._

_The smaller hesitated "Well…"_

"_Come on, let's check, just one look. We'll come right back after!" the bigger said._

_The smaller sighed, "Ok. BUT just ONE look!"_

_Grinning, the bigger led the way beyond the bushes._

_Both looked around._

_It was nothing, but a big empty space. __No one was there; nothing was there, no trees, bears, hawks…nothing! __The bigger looked around "Hm? Well…this is disappointing…"_

_The smaller smiled "Hey bother, there's a lot more room here, lets play!"_

_"Hey, I thought little mama's boy wanted to go back right after one look!" the older said with a grin. The little one headbutted him "That was before and...YOU'RE IT!!"_

_The bigger growled "Ok…I'M GONNA GET CHA!"_

_Both laughed as they ran around, but the fun didn't last. __When his brother tackled him the smaller looked back at the bushes and gasped._

_The older looked at him "What?"_

"_Look! Behind the bushes!" the smaller said._

_The bigger stood up "Hm…it…it looks like smoke…but then, there'd have to be a fire…"_

_Both gasped, "MOTHER!"_

_Quickly they both ran back through the bushes but stopped once on the other side. __Everyone in the pack was running for their lives._

_The fire was big, and neither could see who was who as the wolves scattered for life. __Both whimpered and cried out for their mother, running blindly through the smoke._

_Meanwhile, she was looking for them._

_She coughed "Boys! Ow!"_

_But because she wasn't running away, she got trampled by those who were. __The smaller swallowed hard, the smoke was hurting his lungs "Brother, I'm scared. I want mother!"_

_The bigger tried to be brave "It's ok. Even if we don't find her, we still have each other, just stay with me! Remember, mom said to stay together!"_

_The smaller was crying now "I don't want you! I WANT MOTHER!"_

_The older was gonna yell at him but suddenly, before either knew what was going on they were in the air, and then stuffed in a sack of some sort._

_The smaller whimpered "BROTHER! Brother, a-are you there?!"_

"_Shut up! I'm here. Now stop crying, we gotta get outta here!" the older said._

_But they soon found there was no way too._

_So they just stayed close to each other and cried together._

_For a while they were just in the sack of darkness._

_The smaller of the two whimpered and put his face in his brother's fur "Brother…I'm scared…"_

"_Don't worry. We'll be ok. Just remember, we're all we've got so don't do anything stupid...remember mom. Remember, she said to us, 'look after each other, no matter what'..." The older said._

_Suddenly there was light again as the sack opened, but it didn't last as another pup, about a month or two older then them was dropped in._

_For a while they took some time to sort out the confusion as the new pup was dropped in._

_When they did sort it out the brothers both asked, "Who are you?"_

_The new pup smirked "Me? Well, my name's-"_

_But suddenly the younger brother spoke "SHHH! Listen!"_

"_-Gimme, gimme, gimme!" a voice said._

_All the pups gasped when an unfamiliar language was spoken. __And before anyone knew what was going on, they were all dropped onto the ground._

_The light was kind of blinding at first, but when they got use to it they all looked up to see an older, unfamiliar wolf staring at them with a mixture of confusion and disgust._

_The older wolf's face fell as he bent down to get a closer look at them "…You're joking…"_

_The older brother looked over at him and sniffed him._

_He sniffed back, but then the pup sneezed on his nose and he drew back._

_The creature that got them said something in that strange language but all they understood were "Orion, Matt, Greg and Takara."_

_-Flashback ends-_

Matt looked up thoughtfully "Now that I think about it, I don't even remember what are names were before the master got us. Hey Greg do you-"

He didn't finish because Greg was glaring at him angrily, more angry then he ever had before. Matt tilted his head "What?" Greg growled, but just turned his back.

Matt frowned "WHAT?!"

"It's YOUR FAULT!!!" Greg snarled, suddenly turning and tackling him.

Matt was off guard so he fell to the ground "Ow! What're you-" but he was to shocked to finish his sentence.

Even though Greg had him pinned, tears were falling on Matt's chest.

"It's y-y-y-your fault! YOUR FAULT I NEVER GOT TO SAY GOODBYE TO MOTHER!!" He shouted in a quivering voice.

Matt pushed him off "SORRY! I forgot what a mama's pup you are!"

Greg scratched his face "SHUT UP!!"

"Guys, guys! Stop! This isn't helping anything! Oh this wasn't what I was hoping for when I started this conversation!" Nina shouted over their snarls and barks as they attacked full force.

Kira frowned "Come on! What about the human child?"

Greg threw Matt back "Forget it! I don't ever wanna see HIS face again! I…**I HATE YOU!**" Matt gasped and took a step back, but then frowned "Well…**I HATE YOU TOO!**"

Both huffed, turned their backs on each other and marched in different directions.

"Come on! Guys! UGH! This is so stupid! We're never gonna get anywhere if those two keep fighting!" Nina groaned.

Nuto sighed, "I'll talk 'em."

First he walked up to Greg, who had settled next to a tree.

He laid down with his head on his paws; lick some blood off his foot.

"…Hey…" Nuto said calmly.

But Greg ignored him and continued licking his cut.

Nuto sighed, "Come on. You love your brother; you don't mean that whole hate thing!"

"Do to." Greg said stubbornly.

"But he's your brother!" Nuto insisted.

Greg frowned "And he's also the reason I never said good bye to my mother! I don't even remember her scent! Look, this little talk isn't going to work. Our normal fights are just for fun! To make each other laugh or to have something to laugh about later, but this! This is personal! So just mind your own business! If you still wanna talk, by all means, talk! I'll just be over there!"

And with that he got up and left Nuto sitting in the snow.

He blinked "…Ok…well, what about Matt…"

Sighing, he walked to where Matt sat glaring at the ground. Before he'd even opened his mouth, Matt got up "Don't bother!" he barked and marched away.

Nuto frowned "Ok, that was just cold! Ugh!"

He walked back to the others and sighed "Well, that's not gonna work. This isn't like any of their other 'fights'. This is serious so…anyone got any ideas?"

Everyone was silent.

They all sat down thinking of ways to get the brother's together.

Suddenly, Nina stood up "I've got it!"

---

Greg blew upward to move some fur that was in his face then sighed and laid his head back down.

"_Greee-egg…_" a voice said 'spooky' like.

He stood up and frowned "Who's there?"

"…_Greee-eeegg…_" it repeated.

He frowned deeper "I'm here! What the hell do you want?"

"_Don't talk that way to your mother!_" it said, more stern then spooky.

He gasped "M-mother?"

"_Yes my son…I have seen you and your brother…why do you hurt me with your words?_" it asked.

He swallowed hard "Wh-what'd you mean?"

"_I told you two to look out for each other, no matter what. You're all you've got._" It said sadly.

Greg gasped, "So then…you're dead?"

"…_Um…_"

But before the voice could answer he sighed, "It's ok I can understand if you don't wanna talk about it…but it's his fault I never got to see you again!"

"_I am gone now, it's in the past! Even though you never saw me again can you honestly say you'd rather have not gone with the humans and met all the people you have?_" it asked.

He opened his mouth then closed it, then slowly said, more to himself "No…I-I guess I can't…I mean…everyone I've met are great people…"

The voice chuckled "_Go now, my son. Make up with your brother. Remember, you have more important things to do now._"

He looked up "The human kid…"

"_That's right…I must go now, but remember, I'll always be with you…goodbye…_" the voice said, then faded.

He looked up at the sky "Goodbye…mother…don't worry, I'll find out on my own and if you are out there, I'll see ya…"

Then he looked back and Matt still had his back to him.

Sighing nervously, Greg walked over to his brother.

---

Meanwhile, not to far off, Nina and everyone else were laughing.

Kurt sighed "Oh man! Nina, at first I didn't think that would work, but you _are_ good!" She shrugged "Well, I knew he wouldn't listen to us, I'm just glad he didn't see past that!"

Nuto laughed, "I know! I mean, you didn't even answer when he asked if you were dead, that was your biggest down fall!"

"Truth is, I just didn't wanna tell him that she was dead, 'cuz I don't even know if she is." Nina sighed.

Kira stood up "Come on! Lets see if it worked…"

Everyone got up but didn't get close enough for the brothers to hear them.

---

Greg sighed again "Right…"

Taking a deep breath, he sat down next to his brother "Um…hi…"

Matt nodded with his eyes closed "Hm…"

"Sooo…we still fighting?" He asked slowly.

Matt, eyes still closed, shrugged "Hm-um…"

It was quiet again.

Greg glanced at him "…Do still wanna fight?"

For the first time Matt opened his mouth "No…not really."

They both looked at each other for the first time.

Greg smiled "So…we're cool?"

Matt grinned, "Yeah, we're cool. Besides, mom said look out for each other..."

"No matter what."

"Yeah!"

Smiling, they head butted each other.

But Matt pulled back "Ouch!"

Greg winced "Oops, sorry. I forgot I bit you there!" Matt grinned, "Nah, it's ok. I forgot you bit me there to!" Greg smiled "Come on, let's go back to everyone else."

Matt nodded and they both walked back with a smile.

---

Nuto smirked at their arrival "Well, well, well, look who made up!" Greg smiled "Yeah, it was stupid to fight about something that happened in the past."

Kurt groaned "Can we all just go to bed already! It's almost dawn!"

Greg gasped "Dawn…Matt-"

"I know, I know…sounds familiar to me to…" he whispered.

Nuto yawned, "Figure it out in the morning, lets sleep!"

Everyone agreed and went to sleep.

The next morning, well, more around afternoon, staying up all night and all, Matt and Greg woke up first.

Matt stretched and accidentally nudged Greg "Oops. Sorry bro."

Greg yawned, "S'ok…ah, good sleep."

Matt smelled deep but frowned "Hey, still smells like blood, from after our fight."

Greg shrugged "Well, you know what Kat always said 'the smell of blood usually last longer then the sight' and also 'blood is usually longer then a scent left behind'."

Matt gasped, "That's it! GREG! You're a freakin' genius!"

Greg looked at him "Wha?"

But Matt ran to everyone else, sleeping not to far off, just barely awake. "Guys, guys! Listen! I haven't bathed since my fight with Harni for the kid!" he said excitedly.

Everyone stared at him.

Nuto blinked "Thank you for sharing that with use Matt…any other hygiene things we should know about you?"

Greg showed up next to Matt "What's with you Matt?"

Matt groaned "No guys, don't you get it?! My fight with Harni, blood's scent stays longer then any other kind, don't you get it? We've been using the wrong thing! We shouldn't be trying to track the kid by his scent! We should be trying to track Harni with his blood!"

Nuto gasped "So, you have his blood?"

"Somewhere in my fur! Come on Greg, smell me so we can get looking!" he said more excitedly. Greg stepped back "What? No way, I ain't sniffin' you!"

"But Greeeeeg! Come on, please? Do it for the kid! For Kat! Please?" Matt whined.

He groaned "Fine!"

Matt smiled "Kay, it should be on my back."

Greg hesitantly sniffed "Um…does it smell like snow and worms?"

"For the last time, I DON'T HAVE WORMS!!" Matt yelled.

Greg chuckled then sniffed again "Um…does it smell like bronze?"

Matt nodded "That's it!"

He smirked "Well, it's stronger then the rope alright! It's comin' from over there!"

Matt grinned, "Lets go!"

Meanwhile, at the human camp…

Orion lay on the mat, and stared at the tent "Kat, you don't have to guard m-"

"No talking! You're gonna kill yourself…" she said sternly as she knit something.

He sighed "Kat I can still-"

She frowned, put her knitting down and almost stood up "I SAID NO TALKING!" He swallowed nervously and nodded then sighed when she no longer looked threatening.

Ever since what happened last time Kat had kept him under guard at all time, he wasn't even allowed to speak.

He scoffed and thought; "_Now I know how the Kenji felt when she got like this…_"

It was silent again as Kat continued to knit.

"…I'm sorry…" Kat said softly.

Orion looked up.

Kat had put her knitting down again, but this time she had a softer, sadder look on her face.

"…It's just…I couldn't stand it if you left to…Orion, you can't die…I won't let you, you can't leave me to…" Orion smiled softly "I won't. I'm to tough for that…"

She smiled then sighed and looked back at her knitting "I hate knitting, yet, it's the only thing I can do to keep myself occupied…"

Orion was about to talk, but suddenly the tent opened.

Takara smiled "Hey old guy."

But before Orion could answer Kat stood up and got in front of him "You can't come in!"

He frowned "What? But I-"

She pushed him out and closed the tent tightly "Get out!" Once she was sure he couldn't get in, she sat back down. "Now why did you do that?" Orion asked angrily.

She frowned "He got you to excited last time, one more stunt like that and you might not make it…" Orion opened his mouth but at Kat's glare he sighed "Ok, you're right…heh, even now it still smells like blood…"

She sighed, "Well you know, the smell will last even after the blood's gone." Orion's eyes widened "That's it…Katriuna, let Takara in quick! I just got an idea…"

She sighed "Orion-"

"Do you wanna see your son again or not?" he asked.

Kat stared at him for a long time before getting up and get Takara.

Once both were back in the tent he smiled "Ok, Takara, have you been using the child's things to track him?" Takara nodded "Yeah, just about everything he's ever touched…"

Orion smiled "And let me guess, the scent ends not far from the fight right?"

Takara nodded again only slower this time "…Yeaaaah…what's your point?"

Orion smirked "Blood smell last longer then the scent. Go to where we fought and then, sniff for HARNI'S blood. If you do that, you have a better chance of not only finding him, but the child as well."

Takara gasped, "That's just crazy enough to work!"

Kat stood up "Well what're we waiting for! Lets go!"

But both the wolves stared at her.

She frowned "What?"

Takara frowned deeper "You can't leave. What about Orion?"

She sighed "Look, he'll be fine as long as he DOESN'T stand, move or talk. He's water's right next to him and so's his food! Besides, it shouldn't take to long!"

Takara frowned "We don't know that Kat!" She frowned "I'm going! I want my son, I want Kenji! And their's nothing either of you can say to make me stay!"

Takara opened his mouth but Orion chuckled "Very well. Go then. I'm sure your husband would be lost without a translator anyway."

Kat smiled "Oh thank you Orion! I promise, I'll get Maggie right over! You'll be in good hands!"

Orion smiled weakly "Can't wait…right…"

When Kat was gone Takara looked at him "Are you sure?"

"Takara, the woman has lost one child already…I want her to be happy…even if it's at my expense." Orion said sadly.

Takara nodded "Well…better get the master, we'll find him Orion!" and he to ran out the tent. Once he was gone Orion sighed, "Finally, we're making some progress!"

Ok! That's it so far! So, whaddya think? You think their gonna find Kenji? Well you better review or else you'll never know!


	7. Chapter 7 Midnight

THINGS CHANGE

A/N: Thanks guys! You're the best! Ok, now I don't know about you're guys' oppionion, let me know after you read this chapter. (You'll see what I mean in the end note)

Chapter 7- Midnight

So they set out on the trail, Matt and Greg in the lead. They led everyone for a while, but suddenly, Greg stopped. Matt continued on the trail, but Greg went in a completely different direction.

Everyone stared at him "Greg?"

He pulled his nose out of the little fallen snow "No way…" he dug his nose _deep_ in the ground and then suddenly started off in that direction.

Nuto groaned "Not again!" Matt blinked but before he could ask questions, everyone ran after Greg. As they ran after him Matt ran along side Nuto "Whaddya mean?" he asked, slightly out of breath.

"Well, the last time he suddenly got up and ran without tellin' anyone where he was goin' was when he smelt you!" Kira said.

Matt looked surprised "Really? Hm, well, last time I checked I was his only family memeber...alive. So who's scent could this be?"

Nuto shrugged "Got me, we just follow him so he doesn't get hurt!"

Matt still kept his confused and surprised look. This caught his attention, so as they ran, he dug his nose in the ground. He didn't go nearly as deep as Greg before he to, gasped. Without waiting, picked up the pace, faster then ever "This scent! So…familiar!"

Kurt groaned "Not him to!" and with the two wolves running, everyone had to go even faster then they were already.

But as they ran, no one but Nuto seemed to notice, there was someone lacking. Nuto looked a little behind him "Dad, you ok?"

Diego, before Nuto asked, was leaning to his side a little, panting softly. But once Nuto spoke, he straightened up and ran faster then ever, without so much as one pant "I'm fine!" he snarled and pushed past his son.

Nuto gave him a disbelieving look, but not wanting to start a big thing with this, just went on.

Up ahead, Greg skidded to a stop behind a rock.

He gasped at who was in front of him...

...holding out suspance...

In front of him, was a frozen lake and on that lake was a pure black wolf with light gray eyes, she was fairly then, like she hadn't gotten a decent meal in a while. She looked at the lake then around her, an annoyed frown on her face as she groaned "That's great…"

Greg stared at her, deep in thought "_So familiar…so…pretty…where have I seen her?_"

"Hey Greg!" a voice suddenly shouted in his ear.

"AAAAAHHH!" he yelled falling over.

The wolf looked up "Who's there?!" she snarled, her fur standing on end as she glared at the two.

Not that it mattered though, the two didn't even hear her, they were to busy arguing with one another! Matt gave Greg a weird look after Greg headbutted him "Hey, what was that about?" Greg stood up quickly and frowned "You scream in my ear! How would you react if I-"

"Um…hello?"

"Erk!" both hesitantly looked back at her. Almost immediantly they gasped, the same thought in mind "_...Where...have I seen that face...that perfect face..._" both thought, staring intensely at her.

The she-wolf walked closer, squinting slightly, as if trying to remember something "…Do I...know you two?"

Both stammered "Uh…I…um…"

Without waiting for an answer, she walked a little closer, now right in front of them. The brother's stiffened...she was so close she could smell them. In fact, that what she was doing and once she had, a smile broke out on her face "No way…DAWN!"

Greg was shocked when he saw she was directing that to him, and even more so when she suddenly ran up and nuzzled him affectionantly. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe, I mean, it's you! You're really here! You're alive! I thought I'd never see you again!" she said happily.

Never before had he been so happy he had fur, for his face went completely red and it did even more so when he heard Matt snickering. Everybody had just shown up about now and were also, shocked.

Matt snickered and nudge Nuto "Hey look, Greg looks like he's gonna melt!" though it was Kurt who joined his snickers.

Nuto titled his head "_Huh. This is weird...he'd normally just push her away._" he thought as he watched Greg struggle to speak, though his mouth seemed completely dry. Nuto couldn't fight back a grin "_Oh, this'll be interesting..._"

Matt laughed loudly "Hey lady, you sure you didn't get a blow to the head? That stinkin' pile of fur is my brother, the meanist little fuzball you'll ever met, he'll rip your head off when he remembers how to use his tongue!"

The wolf turned to him with a smile "Moonset! You're here to! Hahaha, funny as ever I see! Oh, I've missed you to!" and she ran to nuzzle him as well. Matt was caught completely off guard andhe to stiffened and seemed glued to his spot as Greg was.

Once she had left Greg's side though, Greg shook his head and was back to his grumpy self and for some reason felt anger burn in his gut, at the sight of the wolf he didn't even know, nuzzling his brother.

"HEY! What's goin' on?! Who are you?!" he snarled, inwardly hoping his loud voice and fierceness would get her off Matt. "_Why do you care?! You don't even know her!_" he quickly reminded himself when the feeling came up.

Whither he was happy about it or not, the snarl worked and she walked back to him "Dawn, don't you remember? It's me! Midnight!"

Greg gave her a look "Who?"

Her smile fell slightly "You don't remember? Well, surely Moonset remembers!"

Matt blinked when the looks were sent his way "Hey don't look at me! I don't know anything!" but the female just nudged him "Come on! Quiet jokin' around guys! It's me!"

But either were joking, they both gave her a blank stare.

Slowly, the female looked completely downhearted. Her ears drooped "Y...you really _don't_ remember me? But I...I don't understand...I was in your pack...we were...best friends..." her big grey eyes filled with water.

Greg had to fight the stange urge he suddenly felt to comfort her, at any means nessicery "_I shouldn't care!!! I don't even know that weirdo! She just comes out of the blue and acts like we've been soulmates!_"

Suddenly, to everyone's shock, enough to make the female look up...Matt laughed. Everyone looked at him like he was insane, but he just looked at Greg "That's it! Dawn! That was your name back then Greg! Oh man! And...that's Midnight!"

The female's eyes shone with hope "Yes! Yes it's me!" Matt laughed and nuzzled her back "Oh Midnight! I can't believe it's you!"

Greg fought back a snarl and settled with giving Matt a doubtful look "Oh come on! Dawn? Please, what kind of stupid name is that? What parent would name their kid that?!"

Midnight looked back at him and moved away from Matt "Well, you that's when you were born. And your brother was born at moonset! And my mother said I was as black as midnight, so I was named Midnight!" she said excitedly.

The doubt started to fall, Greg walked up to her, his nose almost touching hers "...Midnight?" he breathed softly.

Excited tears, she nodded. Greg smiled wider then anyone had ever seen him smile before, and his tail began to wag "MIDNIGHT!" and he to, greeted her as if she was an old friend, which in fact, she was.

Matt smirked "Remember Greg? She was your little _giiiirlfriend_!" Greg blushed again, but tried to hid it with a snarl "Matt!" Midnight also blushed and nudged Matt with little force "Moonset…"

Kurt sighed "Great, yet another rousing story from their past!"

Up till that point, the wolves took no notice to the group and they had become invisible.

Midnight tilted her head "Who are they? The ones that follow you? Why do you call each other those names, in fact, why are you even out here? I never thought I'd see anyone from the pack again…"

Matt sighed, "Oh, well remember the fire? Funny thing about that…"

Ignoring Kurt's irritated groan, he began the story from last night...and when he finished telling her just about everything she nodded, stunned.

"A human child?" she repeated.

Matt nodded "That's right."

She sighed "Wow, that's pretty serious…"

Greg suddenly spoke "So, you don't know if anyone else got out of it? Like…our mom?"

You could feel the air get tenser.

"Um…I don't know Da- I mean, Greg. Man that's gonna take some getting use to…" she added to herself.

Greg's voice went to sorrow "You don't know either?"

She shook her head slowly. Greg looked down sadly and for some odd reason, it was killing her. "B-but I know she wouldn't go out without a fight! I'm almost sure she at least got out!" Midnight added.

Greg looked up and smiled hopefully "You think so?"

Midnight grinned "Definitely!"

He smiled widely and she couldn't feel any happier then seeing that.

"Greg-ie's got a crush!" Matt said in a singsong voice.

Greg blushed and frowned "Do not!"

Matt smirked "Oh no? Then I'm sure, this won't bother you then!"

Nuto closed his eyes "Here we go..."

Very coolly, Matt almost glided over to Midnight and nuzzled her neck...Greg visibly got tense.

Nuto swallowed hard "Um…M-Matt…"

He smirked and licked Midnight on the cheek.

She frowned and was about to say "Moonset!" but even before she had said that, Greg had ran at him. Matt hit the ground with a thump and Greg stood over him looking ready to kill.

Nuto looked ready to jump in "Greg!"

But Matt just smirked "Chill man, I got this."

"YOU'LL HAVE YOUR HEART IN YOUR PAW WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!!!" Greg snarled.

Matt smirked "Ok, but tell me first, why are you gonna do that?" Greg opened his mouth then shut it again...he couldn't answer that...Matt's smirk widened "We're listening?"

Blushing furiously, Greg let him up and ran.

Midnight frowned "Moonset! I told you stop messing with him like that!" He laughed "Yeah, yeah! You sound like my mom."

Nuto groaned "You're gonna push his buttons to hard one of these days and get yourself killed!" But Matt just grinned "Oh well!"

"Well, if we're gonna wait around, lets at least get some fish." Nuto said, rolling his eyes at Matt's carelessness.

Midnight frowned "Hey saber, you notice the lake's ice?"

Kira smirked "Allow me."

She extended one of her claws and made a circle in the ice.

Once it fell inward, fish were almost jumping out.

Nina sighed "Well, that's food for YOU guys. Come on Kurt, lets go see if we can find some leaves anywhere…"

Matt caught three fish "Hey Midnight, got a fish for you and my idiot brother, if he ever shows up again, (snicker) his face was so red!"

She smiled "Thanks Moon- Matt."

He smiled back, but slowly, his smile fell to sorrow.

Just as she was about to eat, Matt sighed.

"Hey Midnight, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure." She said shrugging.

They walked off a little ways and sat down.

Midnight ate almost all her fish, but when she noticed Matt wasn't eating she looked up.

It was quiet.

She sighed "So! Wha-what'd you wanna talk about?"

"Hm…you know I never really did get over you." Matt said slowly.

She smirked "Even so, that was pretty risky what you did back there. Da- Greg, looked like he'd kill you if you'd stayed quiet any longer."

He laughed, "Yeah well, I'd do it again if I ever got the chance! As I said, I never really got over you."

She sighed, "Matt, we've been over this already, remember?"

_-Flashback-_

_The trio ran around in the forest, but a voice called._

"_Dawn! Come back for a second!" it yelled._

_Little Dawn (Greg) smiled "Be right there mom! I'll be back in a sec guys."_

_Midnight giggled "Bye Dawn!"_

_He blushed lightly but ran off._

_Little Moonset (Matt) cleared his throat "Yup. Just us huh?"_

_She smiled and it was quiet._

"_S-so…whaddya like most about…me?" he asked slowly and uncertainly._

_She looked at him "Huh?"_

_He smiled nervously "Just…what do you like most about me?"_

_She sighed "Well, lets see…you're…smart…funny…kind…and I've never met anyone more ready to say what they feel."_

_He grinned "YEAH?! Ya mean it?"_

_She tilted her head "Why do you ask?"_

"_Um…there's somethin' I wanna ask ya. I mean, I know it's kinda early to think about it but, well…when we get older would you…uh…would you like…wanna…be my mate? I mean, I'd be great to you! You even said so yourself, I'm smart, funny, kind and I'm not afraid to say my emotions!" he said slowly but eagerly._

_Her eyes widened "You?"_

_He nodded smiling._

"_Um…well…Moonset, I don't wanna be mean but…I like you, but…not that way…I'm sorry." She said slowly._

_But, unlike she thought he would, Moonset smiled sadly and shrugged "Eh, oh well. It was worth a shot."_

_She winced slightly "I'm really sorry."_

_He sighed sadly "Well, all the same…"_

_It was quiet for a moment, but then Moonset looked at the sky with a smirk._

"_It's Dawn isn't it?" he said suddenly._

_Blood rushed to her face "Wh-what?!"\_

_He grinned evilly "Dawn. My brother! That's who you like!"_

_She shook her head quickly, blushing more "N-n-no!"_

_He laughed, "Is to!"_

_She frowned "Nuh-ah!"_

_Moonset smirked "Really, ok then. HEY DAAAWN!"_

_She gasped "Moonset, don't-"_

_But Dawn ran up to them before she could finish "Yeah?"_

_He smirked "Oh nothin'. Just wanted to see where you were. Say Midnight, do you have a crush on Dawn?"_

_Both blushed and looked at each other._

_Dawn stared at her with a hopeful, eager, yet slightly frightened look._

_Midnight swallowed hard "Um…uh…I…er…I-I think I hear my mother calling, BYE!" and darted out of sight._

_Dawn's head hung "Aw man, you were wrong. She doesn't like me…"_

_He laughed "Nah! Didn't you hear what see said?"_

"_Yeah! 'Um, uh, I, er, I-I think I hear my mother calling'." Dawn repeated dully._

_Moonset smirked "Translated that means 'OF COURSE I DO'! And did you see her blush? She just couldn't say it 'cuz I was around! And she never said no, so…!"_

_Dawn's tail wagged "You really think so?"_

_Moonset smiled and nodded "No doubt about it little bro! She loooves you!"_

_-Flashback ends-_

Matt nodded "Yes…hm, he was so happy."

"Yeah…you're so good to him, you know? Though you still have feelings for me, you never hurt him." She said with a smile.

He scoffed "You kiddin'?! Why would I start a war with my brother over an ugly thing like you!" he said jokingly.

She giggled and bit him playfully.

They both laughed for a moment then sighed.

Matt smiled "Well, you can't blame a guy for trying! So, you gonna talk to him or what?"

Midnight blushed lightly "Well…I dunno…I mean…"

"Hey, whatever, your business, but if you ever give up on him just remember, I'm here." Matt said softly.

She rolled her eyes.

"What? Just sayin'! I love you and all, but I love my little brother more." he said laughing.

She sighed, "You're such a great big brother."

He laughed again "Think so? You should tell him that!"

She laughed to "Yup, still as funny as I remember!"

They laughed, but a voice made them abruptly stop.

"Hey." The voice said meekly.

Matt smirked "Well, well, well. Look who's back! I see your magic sunburn is gone, oops, spoke to soon!"

Greg sighed, "Matt, I-I'm sorr-"

"Hey whatever! Come on, I caught a fish for you!" Matt laughed.

Greg smiled gratefully "Thanks."

As they ate, Matt pushed Greg playfully, he did the same and they both laughed.

Midnight smiled and thought "_Hm…such good brothers…_"

After everyone finished eating Nuto smirked "Come on guys, lets get goin'!"

Greg smiled sheepishly "Um, nice seein' ya again Midnight…"

She nodded "Likewise."

Matt smirked "Yup, catch ya later Mid!"

She smirked "Whaddya mean? It took me forever to find someone of my old pack, I ain't let ya go without me!"

Nuto shrugged "More the merrier, just don't hold us up!"

She grinned, "I won't, I promise!"

Matt sniffed the ground "Ok, then lets get goin' before the blood fades!"

So, the went on…

Awww, isn't Matt just the nicest guy? I love that about him! Ok, that's it so far. I know, kinda pointless at the moment, but it gets better. See what happens, so, REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	8. Chapter 8 Back together

THINGS CHANGE

A/N: Hello! Ok, now here's when the story takes an interesting, almost scary turn, I hope you enjoy it...

Chapter 8- Back together

Takara had his nose to the dirt, his master behind him, they'd been on this trail for a long time, almost losing all hope in the process but today, was a new day and with a new day came a good start.

"Hm…this way, come on!" he yelled.

Kat smiled "Mashiu, he's onto it!"

Mashiu sighed, "I can only hope so...we've been down this way before…"

But Takara took him to somewhere that shocked him, this wasn't the way they went before! By a tree and some rocks, a big one though, had bloodstains all over and around it.

Takara sniffed it "This is definitely Harni!"

Meanwhile…

Greg groaned "Matt, we're getting nowhere fast! I think, maybe we've lost the blood scent-" Matt frowned "NO! We can't lose it, not again!" but they had to stop and check for a strong scent.

Diego, though he admitted it to no one, took this moment to rest, he'd been behind everyone else for a while and it was getting slightly harder to keep up.

Nuto looked back "Hey guys, lets take a little brake." But as soon as he said that Diego ran up "No, no. I think Matt's right. Lets keep going!"

"No dad, I'm tired, lets just rest." Nuto said, forcing himself to yawn.

Matt frowned "WE CAN'T!!"

"Matt, we'll get there! Please?" Midnight piped up giving him a pleading stare. Matt growled and looked around but in the end muttered angrily "Fine…But it's a short break, no on get comfy!"

Sighing in relief everyone sat down. It was getting a lot colder as every day went by so they were _all_ aching to take a rest. But Nuto hadn't sat for to long before he yelped.

"AH!" he brushed his paw quickly over his ear.

"S-sorry Nuto…Phew, glad I caught up with you guys!" a shivering sounding voice said. Kurt smiled "Ouji!"

"Ouji? What're you doin' here?" Nuto asked as the bird landed on his head.

He panted "Well, not long after you guys left I decided to fly south for once, but once I'd caught up to all the other birds I heard the strangest gossip going around."

Greg frowned "What does bird gossip have to do with us?"

Ouji frowned and flew up in his face "You've never seen things from a bird's eye! We fly alllll over the land, we see everything from the skies. And if you must know, this has _everything_ to do with you guys and you're little mission! Keep up the attitude and I might not even tell you!"

Nuto groaned "Greg, just apologize so he'll tell!"

Greg scoffed "Fine! Sorry, ok?"

Midnight giggled softly.

Ouji glared at him for a long time before continuing "...So anyways, I was flying when I over-heard two guys. They were talkin' about a human. They said 'this big human was holding a sleeping human cub, but he was wounded, like he'd been in a battle, but could've sworn the wounds looked an awful lot like-"

"Wolf claws!" Matt gasped.

Everyone looked at him.

Ouji nodded "Exactly! So of course, I asked where they saw the human, they gladly led me to where they saw him last and I followed some blood stains and-"

"You know where they are?!" Matt barked excitedly.

Ouji frowned "Would cha stop doin' that?! I'm tryin' to talk! Geez, you're diffenantly _that_ guys brother…" he muttered.

Greg growled lowly, but he ignored it.

"...Yes, as a matter a fact I do!" he said.

Nuto smiled "So you can led us to them?!"

"Course! Why else do you think I came back?" he asked smugly.

Matt howled in delight. "PERFECT!! HOLD ON KENJI, WE'RE ON OUR WAY!!" he barked happily as he and everyone else followed Ouji.

---

Takara ran as fast as he could, Kat and Mashiu at his heels.

"Come on Takara!" Kat said as she hurriedly.

Takara sniffed the ground hard.

"Hm…This way!!"

---

Matt and Greg gasped.

"I can smell the blood trail again!" Greg said.

Matt put his nose to the ground "Me to!"

They both sniffed though Ouji was till their aerial guide.

---

Takara quickened his pace…

---

Matt and Greg were almost ahead of Ouji.

---

They/he ran faster and faster, and then…

**SMACK!!!!**

The three wolves fell back and rubbed their heads with their front paws "OWWW!"

All gasped and looked up.

"Greg?!"

"Takara!!"

"Matt?!"

"Matt?"

"Greg!"

"Takara?!"

"Um, guys?"

"KAT!!!"

Slowly, everyone else caught up.

This was a very awkward moment.

Kat gasped "…T-Tamie?"

Nina smiled "Kat…"

Kat's eyes welled with tears "TAMIE!!" Nina ran at her and picked her up with her trunk "KAT!" and put her on her back. Once on her back, Kat hugged Nina's head "Oh Tamie! I thought I'd never, ever see you again!!"

Nina laughed "Same here!"

Kat gasped and jumped off her back "GREG!!!"

He smiled formally "Hello master." She frowned "Oh don't be so formal you jerk! Come here!" she said, holding her arms out for him to run into.

But he hesitated, blushing slightly.

Matt snickered "Well?! Go on! Greet our master! You're not…EMBARRASSED, are ya?" Greg glanced at Midnight, half expecting her to laugh to before walking to Kat.

Kat hugged him tightly and kissed his head "Oh Greg! It's so good to see you!"

Greg hesitantly licked her cheek "N-nice to see you to…master…" but to his shock Midnight didn't laugh. She smiled warmly and didn't show any signs of thinking less of him for greeting Kat.

He smiled and licked Kat again, only not so forced "It's great to see you Kat!"

She grinned and ruffled his fur.

"…That human is talking…does that freak anyone else out?" Diego muttered. Kira, Midnight, Ouji and Kurt nodded and just stared at her.

But his voice made Kat look over at them, she noticed Nuto in a heart-beat.

Her smile widened "NUTO!"

He looked up "Huh? Gah!"

She ran over and hugged him to "Oh Nuto! You **did** make it home, I'm so glad!!" He remand frozen as she squeezed him "Um…yes…very nice to see you again…ummm…"

She giggled "Kat."

"Right. Kat…" he said slowly.

For a while, Mashiu, Diego, Kira, Midnight, Kurt, and Ouji was completely in the dark as the other six talked and caught up about…everything!

Finally, Diego cleared his throat "Hey."

Everyone looked at him.

"Hate to be a downer, but I believe time is a factor here." He said slowly.

Everyone gasped, "That's right!"

Kat suddenly frowned "Come on guys! With all three of you, we'll find 'em in no time! So smell the ground until it's all in your noses, lets go!"

"…Or, we could follow Ouji, who knows where they're at already." Nuto said slowly. Suddenly Kat gripped him roughly and pulled him to face her "YOU KNOW WHERE MY BABY IS?!?!"

"N-n-n-n-no! He does!" Nuto said quickly.

Ouji's eyes widened "Uh-oh-"

But before he could fly away Kat grabbed him out of the arm and hugged him to her chest "OH LITTLE BIRD!!! I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU!!"

Ouji gagged "Stop…c-crushing me…"

Kat smiled "Well?! Come on! Led the way!

Ouji coughed for a moment and sighed, "Emotional mothers, geeez! They'll be the death of me...alright, here we go!"

Now that they were all back together they ran as fast as they could.

---

Soon, the land was unfamiliar to them and...strange and eerily empty.

Takara frowned, his fur standing on end "…Somethin' about this place ain't right…"

Greg nodded "I know the feeling…"

Nuto frowned "Strange, the way this land feels…it's familiar…like I've been here before…but, we've never seen it...before..." Kira frowned as well "Yes…it is familiar…"

Then things got really weird.

A fog suddenly started to form all around them and as they walked, slowly, the snow faded as if it were never even there to begin and the air felt warmer.

The animals all gasped when they felt the land change.

Kira gasped "No…"

Mashiu frowned "What happened? What is this place?"

Kat shrugged "Guys what's going on?"

Nuto frowned "A spirit is here…it's changing the land." Greg nodded "This happened to us before, just don't get freaked at anything you see."

Matt and Midnight exchanged confused looks, but everyone to their word.

But even still, everyone was shocked when grass, trees and even bushes seemed to appear everywhere.

It just kept getting weirder and weirder.

Suddenly, they heard voices.

Kat almost burst through the bushes "That's HARNI!!" she snarled angrily. But Greg, Nuto and even Kira grabbed her by her pant leg and she fell down.

"NO! We can't just barge in there! We have to wait, see what's going on…" Nuto whispered.

Mashiu gasped "Y-y-you talked!!"

All the animals looked at him "Wha?"

Kat blinked "Mashiu? You can hear them?"

Mashiu fell, he was shaking in fear "I-I don't know! I mean, one minute I heard a loud popping in my ears. As if they were being opened for the first time. And…and then he spoke!"

Kira frowned "It must be the spirit, they have strong powers and can cause anything to happen. Whenever there's one or more present, strange things happen…"

Matt smiled "I always pictured your voice sounding like that master!"

"AH!!" Mashiu yelped, jumping up.

Kat smiled "Don't worry you get use to it!"

Greg lowered to the ground "SSSSH! Listen!"

They all went down and looked through the bush.

In front of them, there was a big mountain with a slightly smaller rock next to that. On that rock, Harni lay on his back, messing with an arrowhead.

"Come on! We've been waiting for almost a month now! Can't we just kill the kid and ransom the parents?! They'll never know he's dead, they'll just pay up like blind idiots!" He yelled, though there was no one visible seen.

Mashiu quickly put his hands over Kat's mouth and held her tightly as she screamed muffled threats and tried to run at him, kicking and punching to escape.

Harni looked up, but after not hearing anything, shrugged and went back to his arrowhead.

"NO! We can't do that! You want the power to speak to animals, right?" a cold voice said from nowhere.

Kira gasped and sank down, fear was all over her face as she backed away. Nuto looked at her "What's wrong?" She shook her head, fear growing more and more.

He frowned "Kira-"

"SH! Shut up!" Kat hissed angrily.

Harni scoffed "Can't we just take the kid's power and I can have that? What's so great about the stupid WOMAN'S power anyway?! It's not important..."

"It came to her first, her's will be stronger then the child's…she's had more time to use it..." the voice said coolly.

Harni nodded "True, true…"

"YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE, YOU BIG MEANIE!!!" another, completely different voice yelled.

Mashiu actually had to tackle Kat to the ground at the sound of that voice! "My baby!!" she said as loudly as she could through Mashiu's hands.

Kenji was in a cage, holding the bars as it floated above the ground, no strings of any sort could be seen that held it up, though at first it was scary, they remembered Kira's words.

Harni frowned "Shut up you!" and threw his arrowhead at the cage. Kenji flinched but still frowned "When my dad finds me, you're in biiiiig trouble mister!!!"

Harni held his hands to his face in mock fear "Oh no! I'm so scaaaaared of your big mean daddy!"

Kenji smirked "That's right! You better be scared!"

"HAHAHA! Stupid kid! I'm NOT scared of your stupid father, he couldn't even make his way here!" Harni laughed.

Mashiu growled but held his ground, not daring to move.

But the voice, at first gasped but then chuckled, "Wait, Harni…we have company…"

Harin stood up "What?! Come out coward!" he yelled, holding out his spear.

"Now, now Harni, that's no way to treat guests! Come...welcome, them…" the voice said sinisterly.

---

Oooooh! Gettin' good huh?! You better stay tuned if you wanna know what happens next!


	9. Chapter 9 A dirty trick

THINGS CHANGE

A/N: Ok, now this chapter may be confusing, ask me about it, kay? Here it is!

Chapter 9- A dirty trick

Everyone gasped and before they could even think, Harni was in front of them all. No one how he'd gotten to them so quickly, but once he there, he grinned evilly at them "Well then…hello."

Kira swallowed hard.

Suddenly every plant around them faded and they were all in the open. In his cage, Kenji smiled and stood up "MOMMY! DADDY! MATT AND TAKARA TOO, YOU CAME!!"

Harni pointed at Kat "As you asked, she brought the animals with her, now give me what should have been rightfully mine!"

Everyone looked confused, what was he going on about?

No one said a word or saw who Harni was speaking to, the area was still warm and there was grass everywhere, though it had a peaceful look to it, no one was calm.

The voice from nowhere sighed "Very well…but the woman must open her mouth for me to take the gift from her."

Harni smirked "You heard the man. Open it." He demanded.

Kat held her mouth tightly shut. She didnt't know what was going on but what ever it was, she wasn't about cooperate, and bit her tongue to keep from letting any comments slip.

He frowned "I said…open it…"

Kat glared dagers at him and kept her mouth firmly shut, daring him to try something. He growled and was about to slap her across the face, but Mashiu grabbed his hand.

"…Don't…you…ever…touch her…" he whispered menacingly, squeezing Harni's hand tightly with all his strength.

Harni smirked "Ah, if it isn't the hero. The one who stole MY leadership and kicked me out of my own clan! Big strong daddy, right?"

"There was nothing to steal! You never had any to begin with…" Mashiu hissed angrily. Harni's smirk widened "Aw, now why'd you have to go and say that, you hurt my feelings."

Mashiu frowned "You need to **have** feelings before I could hurt them!"

Harni frowned "Alright, that's enough. Stand aside."

"Never…"

The two glared at each other, Harni's hand was slowly going purple.

"JUST LET HIM GO!"

Everyone looked back at Kat. She was on her knees, tears running down her face "Just give me my son back…and I'll do anything you want…PLEASE!" she sobbed.

Harni smirked "See how easy that was? Normally I'd make you give before you get but…you look so pathetic, I actually believe you're telling the truth…Very well…"

He threw the arrowhead he had in his hands at the floating cage.

Like it was just a bubble, it broke and Kenji fell to the ground.

Kat gasped "KENJI!"

"AAHHHHH! WHOA!" Without a second thought, Takara jumped on the rock Harni was on and caught Kenji by the back of his shirt just as he was about to fall.

Kenji smiled and moved his feet in the air "TAKARA!" Takara, though he had Kenji's shirt in his mouth, smiled and ran back down to the others.

Kat ran up and grabbed Kenji, almost tearing Takara's teeth out with him. "KENJI! OH MY BABY!!" she sobbed forcing his head to her chest.

"Grk…mom…I- I can't…breath…" he managed to gasp. Mashiu smiled and took him from Kat's arms "Kenji, you tough little guy! You alright?"

Kenji grinned, "I am tough daddy! I didn't cry! Not once!"

Harni smirked "Aww…such a cute family, but I believe you owe me something…"

Mashiu put Kenji down and he telling him to go to Kat. Kenji did so, but not before giving Harni an 'I-told-you-so' look. Mashiu stood in front of his family "Back off Harni!"

"No…Mashiu, he's right…I don't want to help him but…I have to keep my word…" Kat said, passing Kenji to Mashiu once more, standing up.

Mashiu frowned "But…Kat…"

"Hey! She said she'll do it so but out!" Harni growled.

He grabbed her arm and pushed her in front of the mountain, no one realized that was were the voice was coming from but still, was the person behind the mountain?

"Alright, whaddya need her to do?" Harni asked.

The voice sighed and said, sounding annoyed "Have her open her mouth."

Harni frowned "That's it?"

"Yes, that's it…" The voice was going from annoyed to angry.

Harni looked down at her "Well? Go on!" Kat sighed, this was strange but she gave her word. She opened her mouth, not widely but did as he asked.

"Hm…"

A misty, not solid looking hand that came out of nowhere, went in her mouth. Her eyes widened as it felt like someone was grabbing her throat, only on the inside...it felt as if someone was reaching for something.

The silence was frightening.

No one spoke as it went in her mouth, though nothing seemed to happen…

Suddenly, a light shone in her throat, hand found what it was looking for. The mist came back out only with the ball of light in the middle and it got brighter as it came out of her throat.

Once it left her throat Kat coughed and started chocking.

"Kat!"

Harni smirked as the ball came to him "Excellent…"

"Now open your mouth, human…" the voice muttered.

Harni did so and the mist went to his throat. Once it settled in, the glow disappeared. He laughed "Perfect! With this gift, I will not only rule the humans but animal's as while!"

Takara growled "What a low life…"

Harni turned with a smirk "I heard that, mutt."

"Mommy? Are you ok?" Kenji asked, putting his hand on her cheek.

She smiled weakly "Yes…(ahem)…that just really hurt mommy's throat…" Matt put his face next to hers "Are you ok?"

"AH!" she scooted back away from him.

Matt tilted his head "What? Was it somethin' I said?"

Kat gasped and put her hands over her ears "It's really gone…I-I can't hear anything but barks and growls…"

Kenji was also confused.

He tugged on Takara's leg "Hey, what's wrong with my mommy?"

Takara looked down at him and **said,** "Well…they took away her power, her gift."

But what Kat **heard** was "RAR BARK, GRR…"

She suddenly saw how big his teeth were, how close he was to her son and why everyone thought she was crazy for let her only son around the wolves.

"G…GET AWAY!" she yelled grabbing Kenji away from him.

Takara looked up "Wha- OW!"

Kat kicked him in the nose and held Kenji close "GET BACK!"

Kenji frowned, "Mommy! Why'd you kick Takara!?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" he yelled rubbing his nose.

"She can't hear us…she's just like a normal stupid human…just another naked barbarian…" Greg muttered.

Mashiu frowned "HEY! I resent that!"

Harni's eyes widened "You have the gift to? How? When did you obtain it?! ANSWER SLIME!"

"Wha? Um…I've been able to hear them ever since we got to this…strange place…" Mashiu said thoughtfully.

Harni frowned "Wait…have also…I had the gift all along?"

The voice suddenly laughed evilly "Of course you stupid human!! What? Did you honestly think that **I'D** give you **ANYTHING?!? HA! **No, I just need you to get the child as bait…and it worked perfectly, you were just a pawn in my plan…"

Harni growled "So wait, why wasn't I able to hear them before I got her gift!"

The voice scoffed "Idiot…Think about it. Did any of them even **TALK** before the wolf called you a low life? You can't hear what isn't spoken, stupid!"

Now that he thought about it, no. None of them spoke until AFTER Takara called him a low life.

(Seriously, go back and read it, no one did)

"You used me!!" Harni shouted, outraged.

"Well, **DUUUH!!** Come on, like I'd give power to a human! That's like giving knifes to monkeys! Disaster certain to come of it!" the voice laughed "But still, I am quite shocked…no one has guessed who I am. Why I tricked you all here, humans aside. Come on, we've met before…Greg!"

Greg looked up "What?"

"No? Huh. Well, surely you've guessed, right Ouji?" it continued.

Ouji whimpered and flew behind Nuto's ear.

"HA! As much of a coward as ever I see! Nuto, come now, you don't know either?" it taunted.

Nuto growled.

"Hm…well…what about you, Diego!" it laughed.

Diego frowned "Who are you?!"

It laughed again "Just as impatient and stubborn as ever! Aren't you getting a little OLD to travel?!"

Diego snarled loudly "Come out you coward!!"

It sighed, "Oh, just a spirit. And judging by the completely terrified look on her face I'd say Kira knows who I am. Don't you? After all I'm sure one doesn't forget their loving _father's _voice!"

Everyone shot their eyes at Kira who, just as the voice said, was completely terrified.

She had been like from the moment they heard the voice, but no one seemed to notice till now.

Kira swallowed hard and shivered.

"HAHAHA! I see you're respect for me still hasn't faded!" the voice laughed.

Nuto frowned "That isn't respect, its fear…Akite!"

Diego gasped "Akite?!"

Everyone looked up as a cold feeling filled the air.

The spirit laughed and came from behind the mountain.

It was see through of course, but it was just Akite's floating head.

He smirked "In the flesh or rather…not flesh, HAHAHA!"

Ooooooh! Isn't this exciting! Can't wait to see what happens next!


	10. Chapter 10 Death

THINGS CHANGE

A/N: Thanks for you're reviews guys! I won't keep you from it any longer!

Chapter 10- Death

Before them floated a ghostly form of Akite's head, the rest of him was just a mist.

Diego glared at Kira "Why didn't you say HE was your father?!"

Kira was too scared to speak, never before had she been so frightened, she shivered in fear and a small whimper even escaped her lips. Nuto walked protectively in front of her before yelling "How are you here?!"

"Very good question! Well, as you more then likely DON'T know, there are certain things that happen when you die. One, you get smarter, meaning you learn a lot of things that are out there that you never guessed were there and never even dreamed of! As it happens, when your dead you fate SHOULD be sealed. Should being the key word. See, there comes a time every so often, the planets, of course you don't know what those are so don't even bother asking, aline. It means they go in a line. Well, when that happens, spirits are free to roam the earth but sadly, this doesn't last. Once they go back apart we are sucked back into the world of the dead. Some doomed to a life of pain and misery others something else. Now, the planets are alined, but it won't last, soon, very soon…I can feel it, they're going to split…" he talked with an air of superiority. (Note: This has not been proven to be true and I'm not saying it is, chill out it's FICTION!)

Nuto's frown deepened "So whaddya want with us ya creep!?"

Kenji frowned to "YEAH! CEEP!"

Mashiu picked him up and covered his mouth "Kenji hush." he muttered, praying nothing would happen.

To his luck, Akite ignored them completely. Instead, he chuckled and turned to the least likely person "Diego, why are you so concerned if Kira is my daughter? Looking at her…you feel guilty now…"

Diego looked down "I…you're crazy! I don't even know what you're goin' on about."

Akite laughed "OH PLEASE! Don't even try to lie! I can see it in your eyes…I can hear it in your voice, I see it, you ARE guilty about what happened, aren't you?"

Nuto turned with a confused look "…Dad? Exactly, how do you know him?"

Diego kept his steady gaze on the ground "…"

Akite laugh coldly "I KNEW IT!! HAHAHA! YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM IT DIEGO, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT HE'S DEAD!!! He hates you for it, you know that? You were his trusted one, he trusted you! He never trusted anyone…but you! And how'd you treat his trust? Like dirt, that's how!"

Diego's eyes shot up, anger shone brightly in his narrowed green orbs "SHUT UP! Just...SHUT-UP!!!" he snarled.

"Aww, am I hurting your feelings? Sorry, I meant to say, YOU'RE A DIRTY LYING RAT!!! That better?" Akite said in a cool, mocking voice.

Nuto frowned "What's he talking about dad?!"

It was quiet, everyone stared at Diego.

Slowly, he sighed "It…happened long ago…I've been trying to forget it, but I just can't…Akite, was a member in my old pack."

"Yes. Tell them! Tell them why I hate you! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!?!" Diego snarled.

He waited for it to be silent once more before sighing, now unable to make eye contact "…Back then, I was second in command and Akite was right behind me in leadership. He _was_ my friend back then..."

Akite frowned "Was being the key word here..."

"And...one day...I...(sigh)...Soto, our leader, sent us out to look for food for the rest of the pack! Well...while we went out there was...(heh), there was this one kid...he was to young to be taken seriously, but to old to be called a cub..."

Akite snarled "You're forgetting to mention, he was my brother!"

Diego glared at him "If you want then you tell it! Otherwise shut the hell up!" Akite looked slightly taken aback but said nothing more as Diego continued.

"He...he was a good kid, but always bothered us...he wanted to be just like me...I was his hero or something...he never let us get anything done, always tagging along. So, one day, when we went out to get food, he followed us again..." Diego paused.

For a moment it seemed like he wouldn't be able to finish, but after swallowing a log in his throat, he went on "Well...I told him...I told him to go look the other way, so we could actually get something done for a change...I...I didn't know...I'm sorry..." his voice softened and it sounded like he was talking more to himself then anyone else.

Nuto bent down, trying to get his eye "...Dad?"

Diego took a deep breath, his eyes were really sore but he kept a strong face "...He went off and by the time Akite and I were done looking and found nothing, we went to get him...and..." he stopped, the sentance wouldn't come out.

"...WE FOUND HIS BLOODY, MANGLED BODY BEHIND SOME BUSHES!!! MY BROTHER DIED, **BECAUSE OF YOU!!!!**" Akite yelled. Nuto snarled "SHUT UP!! YOU CAN'T PIN IT ON MY DAD, HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!"

Akite floated over his head "He may not have done it with his own claws but you sent the poor boy off to his death!" Diego scowled "Last I checked, you were laughing when we sent him off! If it's my fault, it's just as much yours!"

Akite snarled "HOW DARE YOU?! I WOULD **NEVER** KILL MY OWN KIN!!! ONLY A BLOOD TRAITOR LIKE YOU WOULD DO THAT!!! Befriending the grass eaters, how disgusting!"

Diego frowned, "BUT I DIDN'T KILL HIM!!! HE COULD HAVE STAYED WITH THE PACK LIKE I TOLD HIM BUT REFUSED!! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!! I DIDN'T KILL HIM!!!"

"YOU MIGHT AS WELL HAVE!!! IF YOU DIDN'T SEND HIM SO FAR AWAY FROM OUR HUNTING GROUP, HE'D STILL BE ALIVE AND YOU…you'd be second best, as always…"

Diego frowned "I-did-not-kill him…"

Akite scoffed "Whatever. You see Nuto. I knew your horrid stench the moment you came near! You smelt like the son of the traitor. Little did I know you were going to be my downfall. But, being dead gives you a lot of time to think…and, I came up with the perfect plan! It'll get back at you and your betraying father, two birds with one stone, right?! At I first was going to do was take your father's body BUT, seeing as he'd so OLD…I'll take yours instead!"

Nuto frowned "Whaddya mean 'take'!?"

"Another good question, you inquisitive little…well simple, I will enter your body and force your soul out of it, then, when the planets spilt, YOU will taken to hell and I will stay here, only being in your younger body, ruling over all! HAHAHA! Imagine Diego, no one will even know it's not him in there and if you try to tell them they'll think your old age is getting to your head! And you, my foe, will bow at my feet! Or, even better, I can only imagine the look on your face when you're killed by your own son! Just think of it Kira, having to spend your whole life with me, as your mate! Oh, and don't think I'll go easy on you my dear, I still haven't forgot, YOU'RE A TRAITOR ALSO!!!"

Kira put her face to the ground, she was shaking with fear "I-I-I-I-I-I'm sorry f-f-f-father! Please, have mercy!" she pleaded. Nuto frowned "Kira! Don't give him the pleasure of seeing your fear!"

But he went ignored "Too late for that! You sealed your fate when you chose that WELP of us. Your pack! Just as Diego did when he chose some idiots over his pack! Your pack is you family!"

Nuto frowned "AND JUST HOW ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE MY BODY?!"

Akite smirked "You ask such marvelous questions dear boy! Here, allow me to…give you a good answer!"

Suddenly he turned into complete mist, his head no longer visible and charged at Nuto. As the mist came closer, Ouji quickly took refuge behind Kurt's head. Nuto gasped when the mist hit him.

His back arched and he dug his claws into the ground, his fur standing completely on end. "ARRRRAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!!!" Nuto's eyes flashed between their normal green and bright red.

"_You can't fight it, you can't fight it!!!_" Akite's voice echoed in his mind. Nuto bared his teeth "Uh…Y-y-y-y-y…yes…I…CAAAAAN!!! Get…out…of my…HEEEEAAAAAD!!!!!"

---

Far away at that exact moment!

Orion gasped, "Air…getting thin…"

Blood oozed from his chest once more.

There was a scream and Orion's vision began to go black.

Maggie looked around "What just happened!? I…oh no…at this rate he'll die! Quick, get towels! We must stop the bleeding!"

Orion slowly closed his eyes in pain.

---

Kira had tears running down her face.

Nuto's outer body looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"Stop it! Somebody's got to stop this!" She cried out.

Diego frowned "There's nothing any of us can do! It's happening in Nuto's body, he's the only one who could stop it…"

Nuto let out another pain yell and rammed his head in the mountain "AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Kira put her face in Diego's fur, unable to watch anymore.

And Kenji, even at his young age sniffled "Daddy! Help him, I don't know but he sounds hurt…" Mashiu hugged him tightly to keep him from seeing "I-I wish I could do something…"

Even Harni, with his cold heart felt sorta…sorry, for Nuto as he screamed in agony; trying to force out Akite.

But Akite's voice just got louder still as he was forcing Nuto out "_You can't fight it! You're weak! You're useless! You're no match for me!! I AM STRONGER!!! I AM WHAT'S BEST!!_"

Nuto panted and swallowed hard "Wh-wh-what if...he's...he's…he's right…"

Akite smirked "_Yesss…doubt yourself, doutbt! Now…get out!_"

"WHY DON'T YOU!!" another voice suddenly yelled, it also came from nowhere.

Matt, Takara, Greg, Kenji and even Mashiu looked up at that voice.

Akite frowned "_What the-_"

But before he could even finish, someone pushed him out of Nuto's body. Once he was out, Nuto fell to the ground with a soft grunt, unconscious. Kira smiled and ran to him "Nuto!"

The spirit Akite growled and shook his head "WHO DID THAT!? Wait…who **could** do that? I'm a spirit! You people couldn't push me out!"

"But another spirit could have…" The voice said, still not anywhere to be seen.

Kenji gasped "YEAH! Orion's here!!"

Slowly, where they all looked, a misty form and see through head of Orion appeared, just like it had with Akite. His head down at the group and he smirked "Just in the nick of time, right?"

Takara gasped "No…"

Akite growled once more "Who the hell are you?!"

"My name's no concern of yours! How's about fighting a real fight? Where the odds are even!" Orion said, turning to him with a frown.

Akite scoffed "Yeah right, I'm gonna fight an old wolf like you?!"

Orion smirked "Yes, it should be an easy victory so why decline? Unless you're afraid you **WON'T** win…are you?"

Akite growled, "Oh, I'll do more then win! In fact, let's make this interesting!"

His eyes glowed red and suddenly all around them was darkness, with a few dark purple lines around. The living, were standing on a sort of island. Kenji whimpered and clang to Mashiu's shirt "Daddy…what is this place?"

Mashiu was staring in awe, unable to answer Kenji. Even Harni had been transported there, though, he kept his distance from everyone, still ashamed and embarrassed yet, interested to see the fight of the souls.

Orion frowned "What is this?!"

Akite smirked "Simple. As you may have noticed, you're body's solid again."

Orion gasped, he was staring at Akite the whole time, he didn't realize his body had re-matirialized and he could actually feel the ground under him. He shifted his feet around "_How did-_"

"Or, maybe you didn't? Anyway, this isn't permanent. We'll fight it out. Whoever, that's you, falls off the land loses and is forever condemned to hell, no chance of escape, not even the planets can help!" Akite said cockily.

Orion frowned "Alright. Deal!"

Akite smirked "Right. Get ready for hell old man! Oh, and just so you know, it's a little hot! HAHAHA!"

Orion chuckled "Clever. Grrr- GAH!"

Akite just barely managed to jump out of the way as Orion jumped at him. Orion turned and charged, this time Akite charged back. When they collided Orion scratched up his face so Akite backed off. Blood dripped to the ground and over Akite's eye. He panted, "So…you're better then you look old man!" Orion smirked "Well, that's what everyone tells me…" he glanced over at the group. Akite growled, "Lucky strike, IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!" He charged again but Orion did the most unexpected thing. With his smirk still in place, he ducked and Akite tripped over him. Once he was down Orion jumped on top of him, biting and scratching his chest, neck and stomach. Once he backed off his was sure he'd won…but Akite slowly stood back up, laughing as he did.

Everyone gasped. There was no way! He-he couldn't have survived that brutal a beating!

Akite laughed louder and licked some of the blood that ran down his face off "Idiot! You can't _kill_ me! We're already dead! The only way I'll lose is if I fall off the land! The blood's just for show, it's not like anything happens. The bodies we have are made of clay, nothing more then a little show piece, to make it interesting!"

Orion frowned "I see…well, I guess I'll just have to change tactics!" He charged at Akite this time with full force. But Akite was ready and held his head out. Their heads bashed together. Orion was able to push him back a couple of paces but not over the edge. For a while, the time was spent with the two of them just trying to push the other. It didn't seem like this was going to get very far, but, sad enough Akite was right. Orion had used a lot of his extra strength to give that brutal beating, though it did nothing. Akite slowly got the upper hand and pushed him back "I FEEL YOU SLIPING!!!!" he yelled as Orion went back. Orion gasped, at this rate it wouldn't be long till he was at the corner. He was at the end of his rope. Suddenly, Akite pushed him back with such force, he flew across the 'ring'. Everyone gasped "ORION!" He grunted and tried to stop himself. The edge was so close…but he did manage to stop. His head was just over the edge. Everyone sighed in relief, but it didn't last. Just as Orion was gonna get up, Akite jumped on him.

"GAH!" he grunted.

Akite smirked and pushed him closer to the edge "Sorry old man…you, lose…"

Orion gasped and tried to squirm out from under Akite, but he was just too strong.

Akite let out a laugh "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! UGH!"

Suddenly he got kicked off.

And by the most unlikely person to!

Everyone stared in shock.

…Holding out for suspense…

Orion struggled to lift his head and struggled to stand.

"Uugh…H-Harni…?"

Yes, _Harni_! Everyone stared at him in opened mouthed shock. Harin moved some hair from his face and scowledwith a scoffed "Don't get all mushy about it. I didn't do it for you. My reasons are purely selfish..." he muttered.

Akite shook his head and growled "YOU! HOW DARE YOU!!!!"

Harni frowned "Shut up!"

Akite growled "I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!!"

He ran at Harni, who tried to move out of the way, but Akite was just to fast. Akite's head hit Harni right in the gut and he just kept running. But Orion was faster and moved out of the way just as Harni and Akite came bolting towards him. Not seeing where he was going, Akite rammed the human off the edge of the 'ring', but, he used to much force and fell down as well.

Harni instantly, without thinking, grabbed the edge just as he went over. Akite wasn't so fast and only had time to dig his claws deep into Harni's leg, causing him to let out a yell of pain.

He growled and slowly started to climb up Harni's mangled leg.

Orion frowned, he was gonna make it up at this rate!

But to his and everyone's shock, Harni looked down at the spirit "You…you can call me idiot, low-life, scum! You can beat me to the point of death, you can hate me for all times! …But nobody…**NOBODY USES ME!!!**" and without hesitation, he let go.

Akite gasped as they fell "**YOU FOOL!!!! DO YOU EVEN REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!? YOU WILL NOW DIE TO!!!**" Harni smirked "If I have to go down, I'm taking you with me!" and he grabbed a hold of Akite, before he could change back to the ghost form and float to the top.

Akite scratched and bit him, using all his strength to escape. But it was all in vain, Harni had a deathgrip on him and just smirked as he struggled. Akite's eyes widened as the darkness slowly opened.

In the opening, red hot flames and eternal screams were heard from within. A large red hand reached out and grabbed them both. "Ah, **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!**" Akite's last words were.

They were pulled in and the hole in the darkness shut.

Orion looked over the edge as it did. When they were out of view he closed his eyes tightly "No…you were both the fools…" He walked to the center of the land and shouted "I HAVE WON!"

And, just as suddenly as it happened, the darkness faded.

Once more, they were in the strange land where there was no snow and it felt like spring…it held a sort of dreamish feel now, the demonic and cold feeling had left with Akite. Everyone was relieved to be off the island.

Ouji jumped off Kurt and kissed the land "OH LAND! I'LL NEVER LEAVE YOU AGAIN…well, maybe just once or twice…"

Now that they were safe, everyone started talking and laughing and just being glad to have survived that…but one did not. Takara looked up as Orion had returned to the ghostly form and floated above them.

Orion panted slightly, but didn't take notice to Takara until he spoke.

"So…you're really dead?" he asked softly.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at him. The silence was chilling as they all looked at Orion, with fear and horror, hoping he wouldn't say what they all knew was true. Orion smiled sadly "Yes…I died a couple hours ago…"

Takara swallowed hard and looked down.

Matt smiled "But you can stay right!? Roaming the earth? I mean, he got to!"

"No, that was only momentarily. And he was right, the planets will part soon, I don't have much time here…besides, a spirit amongst the living, it just doesn't feel right…I am old, my spirit is ready to rest-"

Kenji frowned "NO!"

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

The little boy tried to jump out of Mashiu's arms, but he just put him down. Kenji ran to him with a frown firmly on his little face, his pugy hands in two tight fists "I SAID, **NO**!! YOU CAN'T GO!!"

Orion raised an eyebrow "Oh? And why not? I have just as much a right as any to die, don't I?"

"Yeah, but you won! You're not suppose ta die! Y-y-y-you won…" his eyes started to water, but he still held a frown on his face.

Orion smiled and floated down "Ah young one, you still have much to learn, but sadly, I cannot teach you everything. You see, even if you win, even if you're 'the good guy' you don't always 'win'. Yes, I beat Akite, but I'm still dead. Nothing can change that now."

Kenji looked down, tears falling to the ground "So...so you're going away?" Orion smiled a sad smile, he did feel kinda bad for having to leave. He licked Kenji's cheek, but Kenji shivered and wiped it "Ah! That feels...weird...cold!"

Orion chuckled embarrassedly "Oops, forgot…dead."

Kenji sniffled.

He sighed, "Hey…don't be sad young one. I am not be here physically, but no matter what happens, no matter where you go, I will _always_ be with you…all of you. And do you know how?"

Kenji sniffled and shook his head.

"I'll be in your heart, if you ever feel scared, just think of me and I'll be there…" he said with a smile. Orion rubbed his head against Kenji's leg as if wanting to get petted "I'm glad I got to see you before I go…"

Kenji threw his arms around his neck, though his hands slip through, Orion still let him try none the less. Everyone was silent as he prepared to leave…but, he suddenly stopped. "Oh! I almost forgot." He floated to Kat.

Though all of this, she'd just been sitting, in complete and utter shock of what was happening around her, she couldn't speak and was as if she herself had lost _her_ soul! He smiled "Kat."

She flinched as if expecting him to strike her.

He rolled his eyes "Oh come on! That is not like you at all! Kat, my master, I believe this is yours."

A bright ball of light suddenly appeared and his misty paw pushed it to her. She gasped and it floated back into her mouth that she had left opened for the chance. Once it had settled, her neck stopped glowing. She coughed again and started to chock.

"Mommy?" Kenji said slowly.

Kat gasped and held her throat "Ah…wh-wha?"

Orion smiled "Go ahead, speak."

She looked up "Matt…can you hear me?"

Matt laughed "Hey! She can talk again!"

Orion chuckled then turned to Mashiu "And as for you, well…I think it's high time you stopped being left out of every conversation, wouldn't you say?" Mashiu smiled "I couldn't agree more with you Orion."

"I trust you with this gift. Use it wisely…" he said taking a serious tone.

Mashiu nodded and Orion smiled.

He looked back at everyone else as well. "Well, this is it…goodbye everyone, I hope you're days are filled with prosperity. I'll see you all again, whither it be sooner or later!" He said happily.

Takara's head shot up when suddenly Orion's ghostly form burst into little blue sparkles and landed over all of them.

He gasped as they came down and then blew into the wind.

---

As soon as Orion was gone, the land returned to normal.

Winter winds blowing, it was no longer warm.

The grass and trees were gone.

No one spoke, or even moved.

They all just stood there, as the wind blew harshly at their ears.

Ack! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take so long, I just wanted it to be good one and I want to make the relationship between Diego and Akite believeable! So, whaddya think? Look, if you're gonna get all religous and in my face don't even bother reviewing, it's FICTION! Loosen up! Anyway, hope it was good! Don't forget that little purple button! Oh, I hope that wasn't corny! ;


	11. Chapter 11 Closure

THINGS CHANGE

A/N: Well, this is it! The last chapter. I want to take this moment to say, thank you, all of you who were loyal enough to follow me to the end. Sadly, this is it. The chain of Ice Age stories I've made ends here. BUT, don't be downhearted, 'cuz I just might get another idea and write that down and- (Random computer person) 'SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH THE STORY!!!' Me: Alright, alright! GEEZ! Anyway, here it is, hope you like it...

Chapter 11- Closure

After a long moment of silence, our strange little group somehow managed to shake the shock of all that had just taken place with spirits and such enough to walk back to the human camp.

At first, of course, all the people were freakin' out cuz of the sabers and mammoths but they soon noticed the animals seemed...well depressed and not ready to kill anyone, the humans all just cast confused/weird looks at Kat and Mashiu.

Maggie, the nurse incharge of Orion, gasped when she saw them all walking toward the tent. "Um…er…K-K-Kat…I-I've got some bad news…Oh look! Kenji's back!" she said, trying to put it off.

She sighed, "It's ok. We know he's dead."

Mashiu looked at Kat "Come on, help me with his body."

Maggie silently stood aside. How did they know that? Well, however they did, she thought it best not to question or say anything as they both walked in the tent and closed it up.

They stayed in there for a while...

When they came out they had Orion's body on a stretcher.

Everyone gasped at the sight of the old wolf's corpse. His heart seemed to have burst, for blood was all over him and his chest wound was completely opened.

Kenji started crying and hugged one of Matt's legs tightly, buring his face in his fur. Matt put his paw on his back and bowed his head, crying with him.

All of them, human and animal alike, lowered their eyes and heads to the ground as the leaders of the tribe carried the body away...it was almost as if they'd lost a human life that day.

Nearly all the animals shed silent tears, though half of them didn't even know who Orion was…he did save their lives.

Both Mashiu and Kat had covered their faces with their hair as they walked to a high mountain, where they buried him.

Once Kat finished putting a big rock in front of the freshly dug earth she sighed "…Orion always loved to come up here…he said he could really hear the earth breath here…it gave him peace of mind to look at the bottom of this mountain…"

That day, no one smiled.

---

The next day, everyone woke bright and early.

After everyone woke, the other animals decided to go back home.

Kat looked downcast "Are you sure? I mean, you're all welcome here! Sabers, you to! Come on, please...stay just a while longer, for the sake of mourning!"

Nuto sighed "I appretate your kind offer, but I don't think the other humans will be comfortable knowing there are sabers in your camp and around their young and all."

Nina nodded "Yeah, it's just not where we belong. Besides, my mom'll kill me if Kurt doesn't get back!" Kurt shivered "I promise never to complain about life being to boring again!"

Ouji smiled "Same here! Let's go home!"

Mashiu sighed "If must, but please, feel free to come visit us sometime."

Nuto smiled "You can count on it!"

Just as they were about to leave, Nuto noticed one of the animals who was suppose to be in his 'herd was not following. He turned back with a questioning look "Greg, you comin'?"

Greg shook his head "No thanks man. I got you home, now it's time for me to be home. With my brother and my masters. I will always be loyal to them, no offence."

Nuto smirked "Hey, it's cool. Besides, you were scarin' all the little cubs anyway."

Greg chuckled "Yeah? Well, they were givin' me a rash anyway."

Diego smiled "Come on, we better get goin' before a storm starts up."

Nuto nodded "Ok, ok. Hey, where's Takara, ain't he gonna say bye to us?"

Matt looked around "Come to think of it, he disappeared sometime last night when we got back!"

Kat frowned "Well, where is he?"

---

Takara looked off the edge of the mountain.

His head was down in shame "Orion…it's all my fault…I…I'll never forgive myself! I might as well have been the one to have stabbed you! It's my fault! It's my…fault…"

All night he'd been at his grave, hating himself more and more with each passing second. The fact that he was there and he did nothing made his blood boil with self-lothing.

Takara just couldn't take it, he bowed his head at the grave once more "I…I'm sorry Orion…I just...I failed you...my pack...my kin...I'm sorry..."

"_Takaaaara…_" the wind seemed to whisper as it blew by in his ears.

He gasped and looked up "Who's there?!"

No one was there.

He looked back over the edge again.

"_Takkaaaaaaraaa…_" it repeated, only louder, more stern in the sound like a whip going by.

This time Takara completely took his eyes off the ground and he gasped. The wind kicked up dirt…the dirt sort of went into a dust-devil…a shadowed shape began to take place.

Takara all but closed his eyes because the dirt got so violent…then suddenly, it stopped.

He looked up slowly.

In the dust you could see a hazy form…a body…

He gasped "O-Orion?"

The wind blew up and there, a figure of Orion was.

Orion smiled "Hello Takara."

"B-B-but you're dead!" Takara said falling down to the ground in complete shock.

Orion chuckled "That is true. But my spirit is not. I live all around you…I am one with the earth…the earth is me…but I've come to tell you…Takara, don't."

Takara looked up "D-don't what?"

"I have heard what you constantly say. It's not your fault and I forgive you. Know this, I don't hate you…therefore **you** shouldn't hate you." Orion said, now taking a serious tone.

Takara shook his head "B-But Orion, if I'd just gotten up when you said-"

"You would have either been killed or beaten badly as Matt and I were! Enough, Takara! No more self pity!" Orion said, angrily this time, making the dust violent once more.

Takara looked down "Even still…I failed you…I can never be forgiven…I killed you…"

Orion sighed, the dust calming with him "You can't do this to yourself all your life Takara, you must move on. Mistakes are to be learned from and by now I think you've learned enough from it! I don't hate you…why do you insist upon it?"

Takara frwoned "BECAUSE I NEED TO BE PUNISHED! I GOT OFF FREE, and that's not right! I refused to help you...and you suffered for it...when it should've been me. Please…I deserve punishment…" he said with his head down.

Orion sighed, "Very well, if that's what it takes…Takara, I give you this curse, but know…it's not a curse."

Takara looked up, now with a look mixed with shock and confusion. But before he could question it any further, the wind suddenly picked up.

The dust flew everywhere, it was so violent there was no way of escaping it's sudden wrath! And Takara, try as he might, couldn't close his eyes and dust flew into his eyes with stinging pain.

He gasped "What's…happen-ing?!"

---

Diego sighed, "Well wherever he is we can't wait! It's still winter you know and a morning storm could come our way when we least expect it. Come on."

Nuto shurgged "Gotta go with my dad on this one. Don't worry, we'll come back for a visit or somethin' and talk then, kay? Bye!"

Everyone waved and said their goodbyes.

Midnight sighed and got ready to leave to. She didn't really have a place to go, but then, what else was she to do? It wasn't like she had a home to return to, but she knew she couldn't just stay here.

But, just as she was getting ready to leave, Greg slowly approached her "Um…M-Midnight?"

She looked up "Yes Greg?"

He looked down "Um…I was wonder…I mean, if you're ok with it…um, that uh…maybe you could…I dunno…um…just…sorta…um…uh-"

Midnight smiled, "I'd love to stay here with you guys, that is, if you'll accept me?" she directed it to Mashiu.

Mashiu grinned "Of course. After all, we ARE short one wolf around here."

Greg smiled "GREAT! Er, I mean, great 'cuz now...you got a home...Midnight..."

Midnight giggled and licked him on the cheek "I like you to Greg."

Greg went really red and almost melted into the ground. Matt laughed "Nice one Midnight!" She laughed and smiled as Greg tried to pull himself together.

Everyone laughed and nodded "BYE!"

"Oh, oh hey wait! Nuto wait!" Matt said suddenly.

Nuto turned back "Huh?"

Matt panted, "Wait, here…"

No one had taken notice to it, but Matt had obtained a bag from somewhere and had it around his neck and in it, there was an (empty of all bees) beehive filled to the top with sweet honey.

Matt struggled to shake the bag off his neck and then to lift it to Nuto's.

Nuto looked at the bag then at him "Huh?"

Matt grinned "Here, it's honey!"

He nodded "I can see that. And you're showin' me this because…?"

Matt smiled "On the way to you're guys' home there's a cave. It was abandoned but a bear lives there now. He's probably still asleep but wake him up. Tell 'em it's a gift from Matt, he'll understand and won't kill you."

Nuto shook his head and laughed "I'm not even gonna ask! Knowin' you it's somethin' else."

Matt laughed "He's a friend of mine, promised I'd pay him back!"

Nuto smirked "Ah-ha...so then, how'd you manage to get the bag and the honey for him?"

Behind him, Kenji walked up, bumps all over his arms and a few on his face. Though he looked stung all over he had a wide grin on his face "I helped! Mom yelled at me for it, but after the bees drowned we got the hive!"

Matt laughed "That was funny! I don't think the swelling in my back leg'll ever go all the way down!" Nuto laughed at the two, sure enough, both looked pretty swollen.

Diego cleared his throat impatiently, now nudging his son on the side.

Nuto looked over "Ha, ha...Ok, ok dad! Well, see ya man."

Matt nodded "See ya. Don't forget to tell him Matt sent you! Kay? His name's Kif, got it?"

Nuto nodded "Got it, bye!"

They all waved.

Ouji flew up in the air "OK! Forward, march!"

Years passed as years often do and life just seemed to fly by all to fast. Nothing of real interest had happened around the human camp lately and nothing outside it had either.

A young wolf cub sniffed around the came area though...

Spring was upon them and it was proving to be a nice one to, only the strange thing was, this cub was smelling someone...different.

Suddenly the cub looked up. "_An unfamiliar smell!_" he thought. He stood up proudly with a growl and barked loudly to whoever was approaching "STOP! Who's there?!"

Slowly, a saber cub about the same age, well, a little younger ran up the hill.

The wolf cub growled, "Stay back!"

"Yeah right! Who's gonna make me? You?!" the saber laughed in an overly confident tone.

The wolf frowned "HEY! I'm strong! I'll make you!"

"A little cub like you couldn't stand a chance against me!" the saber said proudly.

The wolf growled "I'M NOT A CUB!!! You ugly kitty!"

The saber ran forward with a frown "What was that?!"

"You wanna start something?!" the wolf snarled as they butted heads.

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!!"

They both growled and bared their teeth as they tried to push each other back. Neither backed down as they pushed each other forward and back...it was gonna be a close one...almost-

"Son! What're you doing?!" two voices shouted at the same time.

Both cubs gasped but then smirked at the other across from them "HA! Now you're in for it! My dad's the strongest there is and even if your dad gets here my dad can beat him!"

Both frowned "WHAT?! No he can't!"

Both blinked "…Can to!"

"…STOP COPYING WHAT I SAY!!" they both yelled at the same time.

Both growled then ran to their fathers.

The wolf cub reached his father first and urgently scratched his leg "Dad, dad! There's this stupid-"

The saber ran also, and reached his only a little after the wolf did "Dad, an ugly kid-"

"Thinks he's dad-"

"Can kick-"

"Your-"

"Butt!"

Both father's looked confused "Wha?"

When the two dads looked up though, they both smiled.

"(Gasp!) Greg!" one said happily.

Greg looked up "Nuto!"

They walked towards each other and lightly bashed heads as a greeting.

"Hey what's happening?"

"Not much, not much! Seemed to have aged a little bit have we?"

The cubs were confused, what just happened? Their dads were talking and laughing like...like there were old _friends_ or something crazy like that!

Slowly, the two glared at each other and the same thought passed their minds "_It's that guy's fault!_"

Greg chuckled at his old saber-toothed friend "It's seems you've met my son…Nuto…" The wolf cub looked up "What?" Greg sighed "Um…Nuto, remember when I told you some old friends would be coming to visit us?" Greg said to the cub.

He blinked "…You mean that's them!?"

Greg frowned "Yes…"

Nuto smirked "Ah, the same goes for you…Greg…" The other cub looked at his father "Wha?" He sighed as well "These are them. We've come to visit them."

The cub frowned "THEM?!"

Nuto frowned deeper "Yes! Now apologize mister!"

Greg pushed his son closer "You to!"

Both cubs glanced up at each other...this was really unexpected...first glance, enemies, but now they were being forced to be friends! They cast a protesting look to their dad's but only got a stern look back.

Both cubs took a deep breath before glaring at each other once more "…sorry…" they mumbled together in a sort of mushed up, unfeeling way.

Nuto smiled "There, now was that so hard? Hey Kira! Come on, let's go!"

Behind him, Kira with a few more cubs walked up.

Greg smiled "This way, I'll lead you guys into camp." As they walked into camp the old friends caught up on things while the two cubs glared each other down.

"-Yeah, so we put them to rest by an old cave...it was the best place for them I thought and now, I'm in charge of my herd. Nina and Kurt left after that and I haven't really heard from 'em since. After their parents...they didn't really see any real reason to stick around...but I hear they found a mammoth herd and are there." Nuto finished.

Greg sighed "Wow...that musta been rough, I'm sorry. I really am."

Nuto just looked down sadly "Well, people die, it happens…besides, the members of my pack never felt 'ok' with the idea of herbs. living with us, you know? If they didn't leave, some might've questioned my authority and risen up againts me..."

Greg shrugged "Well, that's true I guess, but still..."

A boy from the village about 12 years old ran up to them. He had long black hair that dangled over his eyes as he ran to them, and a few mud marks on his face.

Greg looked up "Ah, Kenji!"

Kenji smiled and throw his arms around the saber's neck "Nuto! You're back!"

Nuto grinned "Great to see ya kid!"

Slightly embarrassed, the wolf cub next to Greg's feet looked down because when Kenji said his name he looked up.

Nuto smirked, now noticing he shared the same name as the cub and cast his old friend a look "So…Nuto huh?" Greg laughed, "Yeah, the name had a nice ring to it!"

The wolf cub blew a raspberry at the laughing saber cub.

"…Also, he reminded me of a certain whinny little punk I once had the 'honor' of taking home once. And what about you? Greg?" Greg added with a smirk.

The cubs had started a race and were now at a distance, but could still be heard. The saber cub laughed, "You can't beat me! I'm better then you! You can't beat me!"

Nuto smirked, "Same here. He just reminded me of a certain cocky, arrogent and unreasonable jerk I knew…"

Greg nudged him and Nuto pushed him back.

Kira and two other cubs were just barely lagging behind.

Once they got into the middle of the camp, Mashiu, Kat, Midnight, another wolf cub and Matt were there to greet them.

Matt smiled and limped forward "Nuto! Long time no see!"

He grinned, "Likewise friend!"

Kat hugged him tightly "Oh NUTO! I'm so very glad to see you!"

Mashiu smiled "Hello again Nuto."

Nuto smiled and nodded.

Kira smiled "Hello Midnight, I see you've got a little family there."

She smirked "As do you."

Kat smiled "Come on, introduce your family Nuto!"

He sighed "Ok…well, this is my oldest son, Greg (he nodded), this is my second son Diego (He waved happily) and this, is my daughter…come on out, don't be shy…"

Slowly the smallest little cub poked her head from behind her mother's leg.

Nuto smiled "Aren't you gonna say hello?"

The little girl swallowed hard "H-h-h-hello…" she mumbled.

Nearly everyone there 'awww'ed at her, causing her to go back into hiding.

Nuto smiled "This is my little princess, Zina!"

Midnight smiled "What a cute family! Greg…"

He looked up, having not really been paying attention "Hm? Oh right! Well, these are my two sons, Nuto (he glared at Greg) and Matt (he hid behind Midnight's leg)."

Kira smiled "They're adorable."

Nuto looked around "Hey, where's Takara?"

Everyone in the human camp exchanged looks of slight horror then all looked away from the saber family. Nuto gasped "Oh! Oh…oh, I'm…I'm sorry…I didn't know he'd-"

Kat shook her head "Oh no, no, he's alive! It's just…um…well…uh…he can tell you…um…T-Takara! Nuto and his family are here!" she yelled out.

From the woods not far from there, Takara opened his eyes. He'd been sort of meditating in the middle of some forest pine.

With his fur fading slightly, he looked a lot like Orion did. Sighing, he stretched his tired bones, which popped lightly as he got up and made his way back to camp.

Everyone waited patiently for him to show...

He smiled as he came up to the group "Ah Nuto! It's nice to smell you again!" he said cheerfully.

Both Nuto and Kira gasped.

"Takara…you're- you're eyes…you…you're…you're…" Nuto hesitated.

His eye were no longer their honey brown they once were, now they were blue with a misty sort of look on them, and it was hard to tell where he was looking exactly.

Takara nodded though a smile was still on his face as he did "Yes, I'm blind."

"How? How'd it happen?" Nuto asked softly, not wanting to seem impatient or rude.

Takara chuckled "It's ok. You don't need to be concerned. I'm fine, better then ever if anything. I guess you can say, I can actually 'see' now..."

Nuto looked confused.

Takara smiled "I'll explain…it all started that day when you all left…"

_-Flashback-_

_(If you go back and read, this is what happened when I cut it off)_

_The wind slowly began to die down and the dust began to settle, with it Orion's form left the plain. __Takara had somehow managed to close his eyes after sometime._

_"Uuugh...wh-wha? Where...? (Gasp!) Oh yeah! Orion! Huh, why is it so dark? Oh, I must still be closing my eyes." he said softly to himself._

_After seeing darkness he opened his eyes…to see only darkness._

"_AH! O-O-Orion! Orion where are you?! I-I can't see! Orion! ORION, COME BACK!!" he yelled into what he saw as darkness and blindly ran around._

_Orion's voice came to his ears "You asked for a punishment and I gave you one, so you must not dwell on my death any longer, go now and be at peace. But remember…not all curses are what they seem…" and his voice faded._

_Takara panted, he felt like crying. The one thing he knew he had, the one thing that made him different was his great eye sight! And now...it was gone._

_He swallowed hard "Not what it seems?! NOT WHAT IT SEEMS?!?! ORION I'M BLIND, HOW IS THAT GOOD!?! How can I leave if I cannot see?!"_

_But as he took his first step he stopped. Though his eyes were now useless, they widened in shock at what he just felt and actually took a step back in shock._

"_Th-the ground…I-I can feel every rock…and the earth…I-I can hear it…breathing!" he gasped as he took a few more steps._

_He stopped once more as the sensation once more filled his paws "The tree…I-I can feel it…I can feel it in front of me! And I...I can feel a rabbit running...a bird flying...it's so clear! I...I can almost see it!"_

_It amazed him, it was as if he was seeing the earth for the first time!_

_He slowly closed his eyes "_…'_It's not what it seems'…I'm not cursed…" a smile came to his face "No…I'm not cursed! Ha! All this time, I'm…I'm better then ever!!"_

_Takara felt himself smile "So…this is how Orion saw with his eyes shut…hm…" __He continued to walk, avoiding everything in his path as he did…_

_-Flashback-_

Takara smiled "And I have come to terms with my mistake and have forgiven myself...though at times I wish I had my sight, I think losing it was just what I needed to improve. I am indeed much better now."

Matt grinned, "Boy I'll say! He's the best hunter ever! Yesterday he caught 4 gophers and 8 rabbits in less then an hour! I tell ya, the guy can really 'see' them!"

Mashiu nodded "Yes…at this rate I'd say he's even better then Orion."

Takara laughed "Nah! No one was better then Orion!"

Kat smiled, "This is such a great time! Come, let us all go in the tent and eat!"

So they all, animal and human alike, walked in the tent and ate, as friends.

**THE END!!!!**

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!! Whew, sorry, I hope the ending was satisfied you guys. I tried not to make it corny but still good and explain everything. GAH! Sorry, I hope it was ok! Yeah, Greg's blind, but he gained so much out of it. I based him on a real person to whom that actually happened. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writting it!


End file.
